Kamen Rider W : Saikou Lives
by Dragon World
Summary: I'm the new detective, I fill in for Shotaro, and PJ fills in for Philip, well PJ is Philip's son, but that doesn't change the fact we fill in for them, well Fuuto has become the city of Saikou, but nothing really in the city has changed. Most people usually call it the Windy City, Gotta go, "PJ! Ikuze! Henshin!" *CYCLONE! JOKER!*
1. Count up your sins W is here!

**Sidestory 1 : Saving Moka! (Journey to the NIGHTMARE CASTLE!)**

I was riding my motorbike into the the tunnel that leads to Youkai Academy, I came because Terui told me to investigate. By told I mean forced, like he shoved me out of the agency just to get me to do it. I rode into the scary school and then parked at the other side of the mountain. I then walked into the school, Mrs. Nekonome, (almost in her 30s) noticed me. I then gave her a hug, Mrs. Nekonome even noticed my goatee, I was basically 25 when I became a true detective, before I just solved cases using the ability. I then saw a man selling Dopant memories to students, "Stop right there!" I yelled once I came into the room where the man was, he then ran away, "CHATO!" I said as I chased after him, I slid under the crate that 2 men were carrying, I then finally caught up to him, he then dropped all of the Dopant Memories he carried into a portal in a strange room, "PJ...Get over here now.." I said on the phone, "No need, I'm right here, let's go.." PJ said as he walked into the room, we both then jumped into the portal, the W Bike drove itself through the building and rode into the portal.

I then appeared in a strange area, except on the ground, Yami was sitting on my face, "Y-Yami?" I said, I was confused of what was going on, Yami apologized as she got up, PJ then got up from where he landed and read his book. I noticed we were in Saikou, but Yami and the To Love Ru group were here, how? "_I think you should be careful! Don't wanna mess with any strange things!_" I thought of what Terui said, I then went to my office in the agency, Yami was eating Taiyaki, "25 year old Yami, huh? Well, I wonder how old Rito is.." I said under my breathe, I then saw Rito was the same age, I then looked around the city, I then went into the Youkai World, I then noticed Kokoa's castle. "_Face...the...Father..._" A voice said, I then walked towards the building, once I was inside, I could feel an intense aura. Moka then grabbed my arm, "Kai-kun...If you go inside...My Dad'll kill you.." She explained, I then smirked, "Hard boiled guys hang in there, even when the worst situations happen." I said, I then opened the door and walked in, Inner Moka was curious of what'd happen, curious of what I said. I then saw Moka's Father, Shuzen Inoue. I then walked towards him, his demonic aura blasted me back into the wall. I then coughed blood as I fell from the wall he pulsed me into, I then fell to my knees, I then standed and noticed the Strong Vampire was holding a Rosary, then I thought about the barrier around the Youkai World. I then gained a windy aura, I then stood up, "Hand over the Rosary, this world will die out if you don't!" I requested, the powerful Vampire then responded, "You think I'll hand it over to a filthy human?! NEVER!" He then blasted me into the ground, then teleported in front of me, the merceless vampire kicked me into the wall. I then slid from off the wall to the ground, I then placed the W Driver onto my waist, "I think he'll be fine if he just faces a little bit of the W's power." I said, *CYCLONE! JOKER!* I then transformed into W and then kicked into the chest of Inoue. "Now...Mazuri kazumo kai!" I said, I then charged towards Moka's Father, I then used the Joker Extreme attack and he used a aura blast to counter. I then kicked into the face of Inoue, once the Cyclone side kicked in, a huge explosion was caused.

* * *

**Episode 1 : Count up your crimes, W is here!**

**W-B-X! Crime and the City!**

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA wo tataku (Once again someone's knocking on our door.)**

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City (I just know it's a case, Welcome to Windy City)**

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze (As you know, tears don't suit my town)**

**Yami ni hisomu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou! (Come on let's find the KEYWORD stuffed into Darkness!)**

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume! (I can never reach a case all alone!)**

**[Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku to iu umi e to dive! (Look into the infinity archive! We shall take this memory dive!)]**

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half...&amp; Half! (If it's with you, then we will make it, Half..&amp; Half!)**

**[W Boiled Extreme!]**

**W-B-X**

**Futari no body &amp; soul! (The Two bodies &amp; souls)**

**[Hoki ni naisa only! Tsumari ainori (I'll ride on with you only! But never any other)]**

**Hitotsu ni (..In one..)**

**W-B-X**

**Saikou no PAATONA deau toki (When I meet my destined partner..)**

**Kiseki okoru (It'll be a miracle!)**

**[So we can make it]**

**W wo sagase! (Just search for the W!)**

**...**

**W-B-X! Crime and the City!**

I was taking a ride around the city, I then parked at the agency we always had. I then saw my Partner Philip Jr, or should I say PJ, I then walked over to him and passed a paper of today's case into his hand. I then walked to my seat and took a nap as PJ red the papers, "Kai-kun?" A familiar voice said, I then woke up to see Moka, "Moka-chan? It's been so long, so how's it been?" I asked, the pink haired girl with a rosary chained to her bracelet nodded. I then noticed another girl came in, she had grey hair tied up into a Pony tail, "So, is it a case?" I asked the girl, she then nodded, "Kaitosuke Yuukimaru...My brother has gone missing, so since your the best detectives around, I thought I could've...asked for your attention.." She said and smirked, Moka didn't like the way she was getting close to me, I then accepted the case and searched for her brother. I then stopped to noticed the fruit shop, so I went to go buy some stuff, I then bought an apple, I ate it as I rode down the rode and found a person in a ripped up outfit, he was then thrown onto the ground by a few teens, they all then pulled out Dopant Memories and jabbed it into themselves, they then changed into dopants and charged towards me. One then punched me off of the bike, the magma Dopant then punched me in the stomach, I then fell to the ground. "Oh, come on! Are you weak without your power?" The Blizzard dopant said, I then got up and kicked them with wind into a car. "Kai-kun!" A voice yelled, I look behind and it was Moka and PJ, PJ then walked next to me, "PJ...Ikuze..." I said, I then placed the W Driver onto my waist, then a W Driver appeared on PJ's waist, "So it's time, huh? W Boiled then." PJ responded, he then threw the pin he had and pulled out the Cyclone memory, I grabbed the Joker memory from my Jacket pocket. *CYCLONE! JOKER!* "Henshin!" *CYCLONE...JOKER!* I then henshined into W and battled against the 8 dopants, I then kneed into the Magma Dopant's stomach and then kicked him into a car. The Heat Dopant scoffed as she saw me in the W suit, "PJ...Luna-Trigger's the best option.." I said, I replaced the Cyclone memory with Luna, then replaced the Joker memory with the Trigger memory, *LUNA...TRIGGER!* The buckle called out, the green on the right turned to gold, and the black turned to blue, I then used the Trig Shooter Luna ability on the Dopants, I then kicked into the chest of the Luna Dopant, *CYCLONE! JOKER!* I reverted to normal form, I then placed a Gaia Memory into the side slot, *JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!* I then jumped up into the air, "_**Joker Extreme!**_" Me and PJ called out as we kicked into the Trigger Dopant, he was then blasted back and was on the ground like the other 7. I dehenshined once I landed back down, I then picked up a card on the ground, I read it. "Kivat...How did you~" I then looked behind me, a person with a long beard, he then kicked me out of the way from the 8 teens, he caught the card Kivat and Dragoru's spirit sent me, he then crushed it. "NO! YOU BASTARD! HENSHIN!" I yelled, I then changed to W and charged at the man, he then changed into a Eternal Dopant, he then blasted me back with his demonic aura. I was blown onto the ground, he sent a ton of Demonic Aura into that blast, I then got up. "YOU'LL PAY!" I yelled, I then changed to Heat-Metal and stroke the Eternal Dopant with the powerful pole, but he just took it like a pinch and kicked into my chest plate, he then caught me and threw me into a car. I fell down from the car and landed on my back, "Kivat...and Dragoru...GRRR!" I growled loudly, I then charged towards the Dopant, I punched him, but he caught my fist, "Stop trying to defeat me, face it...Those 2 are gone!" He yelled, his words echoed in my ears, "GRRR!" I then used the Joker Extreme attack, but the Fangire used his Demonic Aura to blow me back into a car. The Demonic aura mostly struck my helmet, I then dehenshined, I tried to get up but fell back down, it was too much for me, "Just give up..." The Eternal Dopant said, I then passed out, he disappeared and the 8 disappeared with him. I wasn't waking up for a while, he did way too much damage for me to handle, Moka tried to find many ways to help me, but no matter what, nothing worked, PJ then pulled out his book, "Says that the Dopant who just kicked Kaitosuke's ass was the Eternal Dopant, the Dopant that was born with the Demonic Aura that was used for many kinds of magic." PJ explained to Moka, she was worried sick about me.

The Next Day, I was riding around the sit, looking for the guy who crushed Kivat's card. I parked at a sky scraper that was like a buisness building, but the inside was a tournament arena, I then walked towards the Arena, all 9 of the Dopants then appeared. I was surrounded, I was fighting against the 7 teen Dopants, I then transformed to W Heat-Joker and punched back the Eternal Dopant, "_Alright, Kaitosuke! Be careful, this one's very focused._" PJ telepathically said, I nodded, I then battle against the Eternal Dopant and rolled under his massive beams. I then pulled out a Empty Memory and pulled out the Joker Memory, then placed the Joker Memory into the empty one, after I placed it into the buckle, *HEAT! JOKER! UPGRADE!* The buckle called out, "**_Now...Count up your crimes, W is here..._**" Me and PJ said inside the suit of W, I then charged towards the Eternal Dopant, I then kept punching and kicking him, I placed the Upgrader (Joker) into the slide slot, *JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! UPGRADE!* I then jumped into the air and kicked into the face of the Eternal Dopant, he was glowing bright red. I kicked harder into his chest and caused him to spark up, the Dopant memory seperated from the bearded man's body and flung him into a car, I then crushed his Dopant Memory. "Another day's work is finished.." PJ said as he got up from the ground once I dehenshined, he took the Cyclone memory from my hand. I then walked off towards the sunset next to him, looking up to the sky.

* * *

**(Guitar solo)**

**I wanna make you satisfied**

**Choukousuku de tsurete yuku ze (Gonna take you to the highest speeds)**

**Mayotteru hima wa nai Come ride with me (No time for worries, Come ride with me)**

**Riyuu nado don't ask me why setsumei nante dekinai hodo (Never ask me why, cause I can never explain)**

**Kono omoi hageshikute tomerarenai dare ni mo (My feelings are so passionate that no one can ever stop them!)**

**Shinzou hou ga uchinarasu rhythm de (My heart is now beating a rhythm!)**

**YOU GOT AHEAD hi wo tsukero mune no ignition! (YOU GOT AHEAD, it lights the ignitions that are in my chest!)**

**Nanimo kamo Furikitte mirai e susume speed away! (Ignore the others, and ride off, speeding away into the future!)**

**Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all Behind! (No one can keep up with me, Leave all Behind!) **

**Oto ni oitsuku hodo Jikan wo suku nuki saru hodo (Fast enough to catch up with my sound! Fast enough to leave the time behind!)**

**Accel...sora no hate made hashire (Accel..dash to the ends of this sky!)**

**YEAH!**

**(Guitar solo ending)**

* * *

** Kamen Rider W/Double! Masakiro Episode 2 : W vs Skull!**

"That's not the real Shouji! He's dead, remember!"

***Skull!***

**"Henshin.."**

***Skull!***

***CYCLONE! JOKER!***

**"Sorry Shouji, Henshin!"**


	2. W vs Skull

**Episode 2 : W vs Skull!**

I was cleaning the dust off of my desk, I then noticed a girl walk in. She had blue hair tied up into a pony tail, with a familiar purple bow to hold the Pony Tail. "Is it a case?" I asked the woman, she didn't respond, "Maybe you don't recognize me, but you still look the same, Kaito-san!" She said, she then hugged me, Moka could tell who she was, "Kurumu-san!" I was surprised it was Kurumu, she looks different then I thought, I thought she would look like her mom. "Kaito-san! I'm so happy to finally be with you again!" She screamed in joy, PJ laughed for some reason, "What's so funny?" I asked him, he then answered, "I thought it was funny how love goes around.." I was wierded out by that, I then noticed a man wearing a grey jacket, Red Accel memory logo, grey pants, and black boots. "Excuse me, but I'm Shoro Raito.." Me and PJ's eyes widened from his words, '_But, I thought Shouji was dead, he can't be Shouji's son..._' I thought, Shouji then noticed the newspaper that Moka was reading, he then took it, "Hey, what was that for?" Moka asked kindly, Raito then answered by saying, "Don't ask me questions.." I then walked up to him, "Is it a case?" I asked, he then answered, "I said 'Don't ask me questions..' But yes...It's a case, some people say my father, Shoro Souji has been walking around. We both know my father's dead, so...I need your help to solve this mystery..." I said, "It's a detective's job, so I'll do it." An Hour later, me, PJ, Raito, Kurumu, and Moka were under a strange building. "You say this is where you father is...Alright, let's check it out." I said, we all then walked inside of the building, then a boney blade almost hit me, I was able to dodge it. I then saw Souji walking down the hall, "I, the ascendant of Skull, shall decide the fate of you all." He said, I then charged towards him, I tried to punch him but he grabbed my fist, I then kneed him in the stomach, I punched him in the face, Souji then elbowed me back, "PJ! Ikuze!" I said as I placed the W Driver on, PJ then gained a W Driver around his waist, "Alright then, Yenkori or not, I'll still destroy you, Kaitosuke Yuukimaru!" Souji said, he then placed a lost driver onto his waist, *CYCLONE! JOKER!* The Gaia Memories called out as we pushed them, *SKULL!* The Gaia memory that Souji pulled out said, "Henshin.." We both said as we transformed into our Rider forms, "_And there was a battle of 2 riders._" PJ telepathically said, "PJ, Heat-Joker! NOW!" I said, I then turned to Heat Joker and dodged a Skull blast, I then fire punched into the chest plate of the Skull Armor, "GRRRR!" Souji said, he then blasted into my chest plate and blasted me into the wall. Kurumu then ran over to me, "Kaito-san, PJ, are you guys alright?" She asked, I then got up, "Fine.." PJ took control of the right arm and took the Cyclone memory out, which caused me to Dehenshin. "PJ?! What are you~No! You can't use it!" I said as the Fang Memory Machine ran and jumped into PJ's hand, "It's our best option in this fight, Henshin 2!" He said, he then placed the Fang Memory into the buckle, the Joker memory on my buckle transported on his, he then pushed the Joker memory all the way in before turning the slots to a V kind of cross, he then moved the top of the Fang Memory down to cover the open spot on the buckle. *FANG! JOKER!* My soul left my body into the W suit and my body passed out, "_You shouldn't even try! He'll kill you!_" I said, PJ battled Souji anyway, the W Fang memory started to spark up, but that didn't stop Souji, Souji then punched PJ in his chestplate, sparks flung PJ into the wall. "Ah!" PJ said, the Fang memory sparked up more, then came out of the buckle, causing PJ to dehenshin, "PJ!" I said, I then got in front of PJ, I transformed to Dinogan form, which neither PJ, Raito, or Souji have ever seen before. I blocked the blast that Souji sent so it didn't hit him, I then turned to human form and placed on the W Driver, "You got some explaining to do after this, Kaitosuke!" PJ said as he pulled out the Heat memory, as I pulled out the Trigger, *HEAT! TRIGGER!* "Henshin!" I then transformed into W Heat-Trigger form and kept shooting Souji back and Souji then got hit in the buckle, which was already sparked up, the buckle then exploded, which caused Souji to get blown back and dehenshin, the Skull memory fell to the ground, the Lost Driver was still A-OK, but not Souji, he was fricked up, badly, he was even bleeding from those attacks. "Sorry, Dad, but your under arrest!" Raito said, he then took Shouji into a police car that just got there and got onto his motorbike. He drove off and followed the Police car Shouji was thrown in, I then dehenshined once they were out of sight. PJ got up and glared at me from behind, Kurumu jumped up and hugged me tightly, Moka got jealous of Kurumu's way of getting closer to being my girlfriend. I then got onto the W Bike, PJ used his teleportation device, (Smokebomb) to teleport to the Detective Agency.

I was looking at a newspaper about Souji, I knew Raito would keep my Yenkori form secret. I then went out to Santa's shop, I bought some mangas and read them, I sat on my chair back at the office and read all 6 mangas, then took a nap. PJ was searching up Yenkori's, but he just found out about their human forms, he digged deeper and deeper and finally found Dinogan. He was way more curious of how I was capable to being able to face my weaknesses so easily. I then drank up a soda, "PJ! Pass me the ketchup!" I said, PJ then threw the ketchup into my hand, "Not bad.." I smiled as I sprayed the ketchup onto the patty, then I but the final bun onto the burger, I then ate it.

* * *

**NEXT EPISODE : ENTER DECADE!**

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider...REMEMBER THAT!"

"Now...Count up your Crimes!"

***KAMEN RIDE...DECADE!***

***CYCLONE! JOKER!***

**"HENSHIN!"**

* * *

**Kamen Rider W : The Eternal W!**

***JOKER!***

"Got no choice..Daido..Katsumi.."

***ETERNAL!***

"Fine by me.."

"_**Henshin!**_"

_***ETERNAL! JOKER!***_

Coming Soon...


	3. ENTER DECADE

**EPISODE 3 : ENTER DECADE!**

I was walking around the city, I then noticed a black hooded man walk towards me. I looked up, he then punched me in the face and I stumbled back into a street light. The Black hooded man then grabbed a strange Gaia memory that had no symbol and was colorless, he jabbed it into my arm and the memory started to turn red, with a symbol of a Bladed A. I then felt weak and I then walked onto my motorbike and drove off to the agency, trying to ignore the pain stroke into my blood stream. Kurumu noticed I wasn't acting normal, I couldn't stop the pain, it just wouldn't heal at all. I was walking down the street, I noticed a Lost Driver then appeared on the ground in front of my foot. I couldn't help but pick it up, so I then grabbed it and put it into my jacket pocket with the Gaia Memories. Moka noticed I walked in looking at a strange gaia memory, then it glowed brightly and flung me into the wall. Moka ran over to me, "Kai-kun, are you ok?!" She asked, then a man with brownish red hair, a red shirt, grey jeans, and black shoes. "Kadoya Tsukasa.." I said as I got up, Tsukasa then smirked as he pulled out the Decade Rider Card, "Correct, travelling through worlds is my job." He said, he then put it away and grabbed my hat, "HEY!" I said, I then grabbed it back and placed it on my head, "Alright, detective, I need your help, if you know what kind of help I need." Tsukasa said, "Of course I know what kind of help you need.." I said, I then walked out with Tsukasa, Moka followed, I then found myself on a strange island, "Pretty...big...and...thundery..." I said, we both then walked in, once Moka and Kurumu landed on the island, they followed us in. "So...You actually came, huh?" The hooded man from last night said, "You..." I said slowly, he then pulled out the Gaia Memory he used my power to create, he then pulled out an Accel Driver, "You will see the creation of a new rider, a rider who will rule over all.." He said, he then placed the driver onto his waist, ***ARISEN!*** The Gaia memory that the man held called out, **"Hen...shin!"** He said as he placed it into the driver, he then revved it up, ***ARISEN...ENGINE!*** The gaia memory transformed into a T2 of the Engine memory, he then transformed into the Accel Booster form suit, except the yellow was grey, and under the eyes' armor, there was a red shade of eyes. "Kamen Rider...Engine.." He said as he pulled out an Engine blade, he then charged towards me, I dodged his attacks quickly, I then stepped back and placed on the Lost Driver I found, ***JOKER!*** **"PJ! Ikuze!"** I said, I thought I put on the W Driver, ***JOKER!*** I then transformed into Kamen Rider Joker without noticing it, I then looked at my armor, "Eh? Nandayo?" I then just went with the flow and battled Engine, Tsukasa then placed the DecaDriver onto his waist, **"Henshin!"** He said as he charged towards Engine and transformed to Decade. We were both trying to attack the motoric rider, "Time for a little passed down attacks.." I said as I placed the Joker memory into the side slot, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** **"Rider Punch.." **I said in a dark tone as a powerful purple aura surrounded my clenched fist, I then punched into the chest plate of KR Engine and he was flung back into a pillar, Tsukasa then jumped on my shoulder pad and kicked into the face of the helmet that the hooded man wore inside the Engine armor. "Special cooking.." Tsukasa said as he pulled out a Rider Card, ***Kamen Ride...RYUKI!* **The DecaDriver called out, then Tsukasa transformed into Ryuki. He summoned the Drag saber and sliced across the chest plate of the new rider, I then placed the Joker Memory into the side slot once again, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** **"Rider Kick.." **I said as I jumped up and kicked into the eye of the hooded man's helmet and I backflipped as he was blown into a pillar. "**Count up your sins...Joker is here..**" I said, later after that the hooded man was sent to life in jail, Raito took the place as KR Engine, I hope he did. Later on, Tsukasa gave me a handshake, "You may be older then me, Yuuki, but...I'm definately smarter.." Tsukasa said, "HEY! TAKE THAT BACK!" I said, I then chased Tsukasa into the Detective Agency, I then took off my hat and hung it on the wall. "Another hard boiled day.." I said, I looked up to see Kivat and Dragoru's spirits, I smiled a bit.

* * *

**Next Episode : Engine Driving!**

* * *

**SIDESTORY 2 : Eternal-Joker!**

PJ and I were looking around town, he then read his book and saw the exact same place he saw on his book, "Kaitosuke! Look!" He said, I then looked up to the large island we appeared on, to the book, "What?!" I yelled, we then went into the large castle in the center of the building, the Fang Memory Machine went with us. PJ had the Fang Memory Machine on his shoulder, "Alright, then...HELLO! ANYONE HERE?!" I yelled, I then saw a girl with long hair, but she did look very familiar, "Natsumi-chan?" PJ and I exclaimed, the girl that journeyed with Tsukasa nodded, Kivala then flew into her hand. "What is it you came for?" She asked, "Eh?" I responded, then Kivala blasted us back into the wall. "Henshin.." Kivala and Natsumi both said, Natsumi then pressed the top and bottom of Kivala upwards and she transformed into Kamen Rider Kivara, "Daijobu?" I asked Natsumi, she then pulled out her sword and charged at us, I placed the W Driver onto my waist and dodged the attack, PJ then pulled out a memory other then Cyclone, ***ETERNAL! JOKER!* **Both of the memories we had called out, **"Henshin!" **We both said, we then placed the gaia memories into the buckle, ***ETERNAL! JOKER!* **PJ then fell to the ground as I transformed to a suit like Kamen Rider Eternal, except the left side was joker, and the capes right side was black and the left was white. I then charged towards Natsumi and kicked her blade out of her hand, I then placed the Eternal memory into the Eternal Edge, ***ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!* **The Eternal Edge called out, I then slashed across the stomach of Natsumi's armor, she was then blown back into a pillar. She then dehenshined from the impact of the blade we slashed her with, I then took the Eternal memory out of the Eternal Edge and removed the Joker memory, I then dehenshined, causing PJ's soul to go back into his body. "How did we do that form?" PJ asked, "What form?" I was confused of what he meant, "You know, Eternal-Joker?" I then thought about how we transformed, "That form...It was different then any other form of W I've ever seen." PJ said, Tsukasa then came from behind a pillar and clapped as he walked, "Wow, you guys are stronger then I thought." He said, "Now it's time for you to battle me!" He then placed the DecaDriver onto his waist, I pulled out the Joker Memory, ***ETERNAL! JOKER!* **The Gaia memories we were using called out, **"Henshin.." **We said as we placed the Gaia memories into the buckle, I then turned them into a V shape, ***ETERNAL! JOKER!* **The buckle called out, "Now...Count up your crimes..." I started to say, "_Or face a world of PAIN!_" PJ said as he controlled the right arm to make the hand go thumbs down, ***Kamen Ride...DECADE!* **He then transformed into Decade as we charged towards him, I then slashed across his chest plate with the Eternal Edge.

-Insert the song Stay the Ride Alive-

I then kicked into the chest plate of the Decade Armor, which sparked up once I kicked it and Tsukasa tumbled back a bit. I used a new Eternal ability and teleported behind Tsukasa and kicked him into the wall, ***ATTACK RIDE...CLOCK UP!* **He then used the Clock up ability to get the advantage, I then walked forward and grabbed him by where he was planning to attack me. I then let go and slashed across his chest plate, "_Let's end this quickly.._" PJ telepathically said, I nodded and placed the Joker Memory into the Eternal Edge, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then charged as the blade of the powerful dagger glew bright purple, "RIDER SLASH!" I said, I then slashed across the chest plate of Tsukasa again, except this time, it went into his buckle, he then got flung back into the wall and dehenshined, Natsumi then henshined as she charged in, picked up her sword and I blocked the slash she was trying to do. I then kicked her back into the wall and she then dehenshined as well, I dehenshined once they were on the ground, "Alright, this is over..." I said, PJ then got up and I grabbed his collar and dragged him away from the building, we weren't done though. A giant mecha dragon then almost hit us, but we dodged it quickly, "PJ...Ikuze.." I said as I pulled out the Joker memory, ***CYCLONE! JOKER!*** I then charged as PJ's soul left the body, I gained the W Suit, then once PJ's soul flew in, the scarf then appeared on the right side of the back of the neck, the eyes of the W suit glowed brightly, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then jumped high into the air, Tsukasa and Natsumi watched as I battled the Giant Mecha Dragon, Tsukasa smiled, "_**Joker Extreme!**_" Me and PJ said inside the W suit, we then kicked into the mouth of the Mecha Dragon, it glew brightly, ***HEAT! METAL!*** The Mecha Dragon then turned red, I jumped out and the Mecha Dragon landed itself, I then dehenshined, breathing heavily.

-Song Over-

PJ came over and helped me out, we then appeared back in the city, in the exact same store we was an hour ago. "Are we dreaming?" PJ asked, I then punched him in the face to prove we're not dreaming, "Hm...Guess not.." He said, we then went back to the Detective Agency, "Guess there wasn't a case today." I said, then PJ said, "At least something interesting happened.." I nodded, then Moka and Kurumu came and hugged me, "Where have you two been? Daijobu, Kai-kun?" Moka asked as she noticed my scar from that mecha dragon's flame attacks. "I'm fine, I'm hard boiled you know.." I answered, PJ then added, "Too Hard boiled.." We then all laughed about it. I then was sleeping in my chair with my legs on top of the desk as everyone else was sleeping in the underground room. There was a picture of me, Kivat, and Dragoru at the carnival field trip at Youkai Academy on the desk, on top of all the pictures of insidents. '_Enjoy heaven, Kivat and Dragoru...Enjoy heaven.._' I thought, I then snored as the credits started to come on...

**W-B-X! CRIME AND THE CITY**

**Mata Dareka ga totsuzen DOA wo tataku (Once again someone's at the door)**

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy city (Got a feeling it's a new case, Welcome to windy city!)  
****Kono michi ni wa namida niawanai ze (You know tears are aloud in this city)**

**Yami ni hisomu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou! (There's a KEYWORD hidden in the dark!)**

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume! (I can never reach dreams alone!)**

**[Kensaku saru mugen no archive! Kioku to iu imu e to dive! (Look at my infinite archive! Now time for the memory dive!)]**

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half...&amp; Half! (It's I'm with you, I'll make it...Half...&amp; Half!)**

**[W Boiled Extreme!]**

**W-B-X**

**Futari no body &amp; soul! (The two bodies &amp; souls!)**

**[Hoka ni naisa only! Tsumori ainori! (I'll ride on with you, and not anyone else)]**

**Hitotsu ni (..in one..)**

**W-B-X!**

**Saikou no PAATONAA deau toki (When I find the ultimate partner, that destined with me)**

**Kiseki okoru! (It'll create our miracles!)**

**[So we can make it!]**

**W wo sagase! (Just search for the double!) **


	4. Engine Driving

**Episode 4 : Engine Driving!**

I was looking up on a new case, "EH?!" I was suprised this case included the Nightmare Dopant, "What? I thought Shotaro and Philip took care of him! BUT HOW?!" I asked, then I noticed a strange book, I read through it. I had been reading it for 3 days and 3 whole nights after that, "What's that book about anyway?" PJ asked, he tried to grab the book but I just put it in my pocket, "Nothing.." I gulped, I then walked with PJ towards an Arcade, "Taking a break from the job is very reliable, you know, Kaitosuke." PJ said, I nodded, I then saw a game all about..._W? _Wait specifically about..._ME AND PJ?!_ I was surpised, they haven't made this kind of stuff since the Battaride War video game, I then walked towards the game and started to play, "Eh?! It shows every move we've ever used...WHAT?! ETERNAL-JOKER IS ON THIS GAME!" PJ was suprised how the game was made with all our forms and abilities. I then saw the Nightmare Dopant walk into the building, he had a new ability as I observed, he grabbed into someone, once they passed out he went into the body, into the dream. I then went towards the person who fell asleep, his head then gained a different initial, "S..." I said as I looked at it, "Shoukinji Makuto, PJ! Search it up..." PJ nodded and said, "I'll try...He'll probably be also featured in the nightmare, so I'll just search up Nightmare then." I nodded and followed after the Nightmare Dopant that left the body of the worker, I then caught up and placed the Lost Driver I had onto my waist, ***JOKER!*** The Gaia memory called out, "**Henshin!**" I said as I then placed it into the buckle and slid the side over, ***JOKER!*** I then transformed into Kamen Rider Joker and kicked the Nightmare Dopant in the face, "Kamen Rider?!" The dopant said, I knew who the Dopant Memory's new owner was already. I then placed the Metal Memory into the Side slot, "Let's try it! **MEMORY BREAK!**" I said as I hit the side slot, ***METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** The memory called out, I then walked forward as the Metal Shaft appeared on my back, "**Metal Extreme!**" I called the new move, I then placed the Joker memory into the Metal Shaft, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** "**METAL EXTREME!**" I said, I then slashed all over the Nightmare Dopant with the Metal Shaft, I then replaced the Metal Memory by pulling it out and placed the Trigger memory into the side slot, "**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then shot the Nightmare Dopant with the Trig Shooter twice. I then placed the Joker memory into the Trig Shooter, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!***I then jumped back and shot into the leg of the Nightmare Dopant to keep him still. "**Joker Shot!**" I named, I then blasted a powerful shot into the face of the Nightmare Dopant, the Dopant then got blown back and his face started to spark up.

He then ran off, I dehenshined as he ran away, PJ then walked towards me, "So...Looks like that one got away.." He said, "Not yet, not yet.." I said, we then took a walk around the city. Meanwhile at Raito's work, he was looking for answers of how the Nightmare Dopant gained this new ability. He then looked at the Accel Driver he had, **Vroom! Vroom!** Was the sound that entered Raito's mind, he then grabbed it and left to the area Shoukinji was, in other words, the Radio station. Raito then walked into the Radio Station and grabbed Shoukinji by the shoulder, then punched him in the face. "I know who you are, I can tell from the initial." Raito then saw Shoukinji pull out his memory, ***NIGHTMARE!*** "_**Henshin..**_" He said as he jabbed it into his wrist and changed into the Nightmare Dopant, he then grabbed into Raito, Raito then grabbed his arm, "Hen...shin!" He said as he pulled out the Engine memory, ***ENGINE!*** He then placed it into the slot of the Accel Driver, he then placed it onto his waist and revved it up, ***ENGINE!*** He then transformed into Kamen Rider Engine and kicked him out the window, sparks then flew out of his chest plate. "Forgot, he grabbed into me..." He said as he got up from the ground and charged towards the broken window and jumped out, he then slashed on the chest plate of the Dopant armor Shoukinji was wearing. "**Engine Slicer...**" He said as he placed a memory into the Engine blade, ***HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** The Engine blade called out, he then sliced all over the Dopant as flaming aura surrounded the blade and pierced through the body of the Dopant, "**Memory...Break!**" He said, then the body of the Dopant exploded, the Nightmare memory was on the ground, Shoukinji tried to grab it, but it broke apart, Shoukinji then passed out. Once Shoukinji woke up, he found himself being dragged into a police car, Raito dehenshined and crossed his arms as the police car drived away from his sight. "The Chaos in today is gone.." He said, he then walked away, Kurumu recorded the whole thing on her phone, "So you recorded it, huh? Show PJ how I accomplished in becoming a rider, please!" He told her, smilingly. Raito did it, he became a Kamen Rider like he always wanted to, not before PJ, but he did it. Back at the agency, me and PJ were watching closely, "EH?!" I was suprised of how he was getting to be a rider so easily, PJ just smiled, he then gave the phone back to it's owner, Kurumu smiled brightly, "Arigatou for the info, Kurumu-chan.." I said, she then blushed, Moka then drank some coffee and saw the video herself, her eyes widened.

* * *

**NEXT EPISODE : Joker Evolve!**

**Preview da se! Arigato!**

"Raito's son...He's dangerous for your own soul, you'll just evolve and evolve, and he'll weaken and weaken, someday...Your connection will be broken.."

***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** "**Rider Kick..**"

"PJ!"

**Kamen Rider W : Saikou Lives!**

* * *

***JOKER!***

**Ezu kuri...Mashuku to maru... (In the dark...They have a long beggining...)**

**-Guitar Solo-**

**Kasakaru makuto..Manshiru kasururu! (In a black dawn..I WILL RISE UP TO BE STRONGER!)**

**Mada ma shiru.. (Oh, there's a new case..)**

**Kasu kiru Hard Boiled King! (I'm gonna be the HARD BOILED KING!)****Mashu wo! Kini mi to! (Never gonna cry! I'll always just try!)**

**Masukuro world masukute...WINDY WORLD! (In a world that I call home...WINDY WORLD!)**

**-Guitar plays-**

**JOKER EVOLUTION!**

**Masa kuro tori! Na shutori, gasha ma ten shou... (Now I evolve! If I fall, I'll get back up and fight...)**

**JOKER EVOLUTION!**

**-Guitar solo-**

**OH YEAH!**

Fan made theme (by me) for the awesome Kamen Rider Joker/Hidari Shotaro and Kaitosuke Yuukimaru.


	5. Joker Evolves

**Episode 5 : Joker Evolves**

PJ was reading a book, he was watching Sai for his mother, despite that he was only 5 years old, he is so smart that people think he's a 20 year old stuffed into a kid's body. When Sai's mother came, Sai got up and hugged her, "Family...What most ones in this world have..." PJ said as he watched Sai walk with his mother happily, until a Thunder Dopant shot the 2 citizens back. "Give me the child...OR DIE!" He said, he then tried to blast Sai's mother but something hit the blast back. It was Raito, he used a pistol to shoot the bullets back, "Ma'am, take your son to safety!" He told Sai's mother, she nodded and took Sai to a safe distance, "PJ! You should help me instead of just sitting there, you know!" He said as he pulled out the Engine memory, ***ENGINE!*** He then placed it into the Accel Driver he had and placed it onto his waist, "Hen...shin!" He said, he then revved up the buckle and the memory inside glowed bright red, ***ENGINE!*** He then transformed into Kamen Rider Engine and charged towards the Lightning Dopant, he then sliced across the chest plate that covered the electrical skin of the Dopant, "Your stronger then I thought..._**ENGINE STRIKE!**_" He said as he then pulled out a memory and placed it into the Engine Blade he had, *_**SLICE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_* He then walked forward as the blade of the Sword he used glew bright Gold, he then slashed across the Dopant's chest plate, "**Memory...Break!**" He said, but there was no memory break, "EH?!" He was suprised that Dopant didn't even turn to human state. "**_GRRRRRRAKUDO!_**" He said as he charged towards Raito, he then thunder punched him in the stomach, which caused sparks to fly out of his buckle, "Kaitosuke...Ikuze...W Boiled..." He said as he placed the W Driver onto his waist, back at the Agency, a W Driver appeared on my waist, "Guess it's time..." I said as I pulled out the Joker Memory, I could tell it was PJ who was gonna transform from the Fang Memory Machine ran out of the agency. ***FANG! JOKER!*** The 2 memories called out, "Henshin!" We said, once I placed the Joker memory into the buckle, my soul went into the memory and teleported off, making my body fall to the ground, Kurumu caught me and shreeked excitedly. PJ pushed the Joker Memory fully into the buckle and placed the Fang Memory in, he then turned it to a crossing motion and moved the top of the Fang Memory down, he then pressed down the tail of the memory machine, ***FANG SHRIDER!*** He then gained a blade on the right side of his wrist, "Let's go..." He said, he tried scratching on the Dopant, but it just grabbed his arm fang and kicked him back. The Joker memory sparked up, causing the Joker side of the suit to spark up, "Why do I feel so weak? AH!" PJ asked, "_I think the Joker Memory is getting stronger...Too strong for you to handle, PJ! Memory Switch!_" I telepathically said, PJ nodded and replaced the Joker memory with Metal, ***FANG...METAL!*** The Buckle called out, the Joker side changed to Metal, he kept striking the Electrical Dopant with grey armor, but it did nothing, the metal side of the suit started to spark up, PJ then fell to his knees, the Dopant then grabbed him by the face plate and punched him in it. PJ fell back and dehenshined, Raito then saved PJ from the Thunder Dopants finisher attack, Raito was hit by the blast, he then dropped his Engine blade and fell a bit. Raito then fell to the ground and dehenshined, PJ then got him out of the attacked area.

* * *

I woke up in a white area instead of my body, "Where am I?" Then a girl walked towards me, she looked very familiar, "Yuukimaru Kaitosuke..." She said as she walked closer, I got up, then the girl came closer, she then kissed me. It made me blush extremely bright, "Mayu-san?" I asked, the girl smiled, she then kissed me on the cheek, "Look, Kai-san, You shouldn't stay with Philip's son, he's already been suffering in battle from your everlastingly evolving power." She explained, "PJ...can't keep up?" I was confused, "Nande? Nande?" I asked her, she then hugged me tightly, "I'll answer your questions later." She said, "Next time, it'll be in the real world." She then disappeared, I then woke up back in my body, Moka then helped me up. I didn't understand what Mayu-san meant, did PJ really lose pase? '_I'll just go to Terui..._' I thought, I then rode off to Terui and Akiko's house, I knocked on the door and Terui answered, "Kaito!" He said happily, I smiled as I walked in, "So, you and Akiko had kids, well...That's nice..." I said as I looked at Terui's kids play in their rooms, Akiko was sitting down watching the news on me and PJ fighting against the Thunder Dopant. "Hey, Aki-chan!" I said, then Akiko screamed from getting scared, "Oh, Yuuki-sama.." She said relieved. "How come PJ couldn't defeat the Thunder Dopant?" Akiko asked, "I'm evolving in power.." I answered slowly, "Soon, I won't be able to Henshin with PJ anymore..." I said, I then gave Terui a paper about the case, "So, Raito's a rider too, huh?" He said, "Looks like he had trouble defeating the Thunder Dopant, if only he had a chance to use the Trial Memory he had." I took a deep breathe after Terui said that, "That Thunder Dopant even got away, the first Dopant to actually get away..." I explained, Akiko and Terui were surprised, "HE GOT AWAY?!" They both yelled, an hour later, I was on my way to the Fruit shop, but the Thunder Dopant then appeared, "So...Your the other half of W, huh? Well, I guess your the stronger half, then...RAAAAH!" He said, he then charged towards me and tried to punch me in the face, I grabbed his fist and threw him back, "PJ...Ikuze..." I said as I placed the W Driver onto my waist, "Here we go again.." PJ said back at the office, ***CYCLONE! JOKER!*** "**Henshin!**" We both said, once the cyclone memory teleported, PJ's body dropped to the ground. "**_Now...Count up your crimes!_**" We said as we charged towards the Dopant in the W Armor, I then punched into the chest plate 20 times, then kicked him back, ***ETERNAL! JOKER!*** I transformed to the newest form and sliced the Dopant back, ***ETERNAL! METAL!*** The right side changed to Metal form and I attached the Eternal Edge the the Metal Shaft, ***SHAFT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** The Bladed staff called out, I then slashed all over the Thunder Dopant, I then jumped into the air, I then sliced across the face plate of the Thunder Dopant. The Thunder Dopant started to spark up, "**Memory break!**" I said as the memory inside the Dopant flew out, ***THUNDER!*** The memory called out, it then exploded, causing the owner of the Memory to pass out, a few minutes later, the owner of the Thunder Memory was arrested.

* * *

**W-B-X Crime and the City!**

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA wo tataku (Once again someones at the door.)**

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy city (I know that it's a case, welcome to windy city!)**

**Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze (You know tears are suited for the windy town)**

**Yami ni hisomu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou! (Find that big KEYWORD hidden in the dark!)**

**Hitori de ya todokanai yume! (I can never reach my dream alone!)**

_**Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku to iu ime e to dive! (Look at my infinity archive! You know it's time for a memory dive!)**_

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half..&amp; Half! (It's I'm will you, I'll make it, Half..&amp; Half!)**

_**W Boiled Extreme!**_

**W-B-X**

**Futari no Body &amp; Soul (The 2 body &amp; soul!)**

_**Hoka ni naisa only! Tsumari ainori! (I'll ride with you only! Never with any other one!)**_

**Hitotsu ni (..In one..)**

**W-B-X**

**Saikou no PAATONAA deau toki (...When I find my ultimate partner, that's in mystery..)**

**Kiseki okoru...(..It'll be a miracle!)**

_**So we can make it!**_

**W wo sagase! (JUST SEARCH FOR THE DOUBLE!)**

**-Guitar Detective style solo bit-**

**W-B-X CRIME AND THE CITY!**

* * *

I was walking around the city, thinking about what just happened, thinking about my evolution. I then went to the wife of the Thunder Memory's owner, but she said she knew nothing about this, I didn't believe her at all. "PJ...No, I don't want you do die...I'm going by myself..." I said once we found out the true culprit behind this thunder trouble, PJ went with anyway. We found the man's wife, but she was in different clothing, clothing of a teenager. ***LIGHTNING****!*** The Dopant Memory she had called out, "PJ! Stay back..." I said as I put on the hat I had, the woman then transformed into a Dopant simular to the Thunder Dopant, except she had a female version of the Dopant Form. I dodged her beams of lightning one by one. I then placed on the W Driver, "PJ, I have to be the Base, Henshin!" I said, I then transformed to Eternal-Joker and charged towards the Dopant, she then kicked me back. I started to gain sparks around my armor, "Darn...even with my own self as the base...PJ still can't stay functional.." I said, I then used the Eternal Edge to slice all over the armor that the Dopant wore. She then shocked we with lightning, it hurt like hell, I was then blown back into a car, I dehenshined as I flung back, I fell to the ground, "No way...PJ still can't handle it..." I said, then when she was about to strike us, Terui (Accel Motorbike form) with Raito riding him, saved us from her, "Kaitosuke, let's try Eternal-Metal!" He said, I shook my head, his eyes widened, he then looked at his buckle, it sparked when he tried to touch it. "I...can't become W anymore.." He said, I then got up and tossed the Joker Memory to Raito, he then placed it into the Engine blade he had, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** The blade of the sword Raito had glew bright purple, he started to slash the female dopant all over, "**Memory Break!**" He said as he did the final slash and the Female Dopant was flung back into a tree, she then turned to human state.

"He was able to endure my new power...But how?" I asked myself, then Raito dehenshined and walked towards me, "This Memory's power is stronger then I thought, Yuukimaru.." He said as he placed it in my hand, I nodded and walked towards the Agency. PJ was thinking of he wasn't able to keep up with my evolving, Moka was curious of what we were thinking about. Raito was drinking some coke at the same place, he was thinking of why the W suit started sparking like that. "**Memory Overload..**" He said to himself, he then got up from the couch and went to the underground room to see PJ. Everyone was asleep in the underground room, except for Raito, he was on the couch. I had a dream about the Xtreme memory, "Xtreme..." I said once I woke up from the dream...

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER W...TENSOU SENTAI GOSEIGER! Angel Detective Hyper Fighter!**

**I'll start that tommorow, it's late where I am at this second..**


	6. W Extreme Continues

**Episode 6 : W Extreme Continues**

A helicopter was flying through the air, until a lightning bolt flew into the helicopter. "Electro man...OI! Keep the copter steady!" A man in a black suit that was in the copter said, he tried shooting the Dopant, but it just kept going forward into the helicopter. "I didn't wanna have to use this up high in the air...But I guess I have no choice.." He said as he wrapped a belt with a slot in the middle said, ***Hydro!*** The memory he had said, "I'll have to use this memory first, the others are still charging, **Henshin!**" He said as he placed it into the buckle, he then slid it down into the large slot, it filled in completely. ***HYDRO!*** He then transformed into a rider like IXA, except the white was gold, covered with a blue water-colored armor. "**Enemies are just illusions...Illusions you can touch..**" The man said as he punched into the chest plate of the Thunderic Dopant, "The 3rd electronic Dopant, huh?" He said, "Alright then, **Henshin 2!**" ***GROUND!*** The blue armor that covered the gold changed to black immediately, he then kicked the Dopant out of the airplane, "Make sure my Gaia Memories perfectly recharge!" He told the man holding the glowing suitcase, the man he told nodded. He then jumped out after the Dopant, "**Altair shooter!**" He called out as he pulled out a blaster and shot at the Dopant by the back to stop it from running away. "**Memory break time...**" The man in the armor said, he then pulled out the memory and placed a gold Gaia Memory that appeared into his hand into the buckle. ***CAST OFF!*** The armor that covered the Gold then flew off, the eyes of his armor released from the copper cross, "**Time to get breakin'..**" He then charged towards the Dopant with a sharp bladed sword and slashed across the armor of the Dopant, "I sware, any Dopant who gets in my way will be...**Terminated...**" He said, the Dopant he was battling then exploded, "**Dehenshin..**" He commanded the belt, he then dehenshined once he took of the belt he wore. "This world has a simple code..**If the Dopants break this town, the breaking will be sent to them**.." He said as he walked towards where the Helicopter landed.

**W-B-X!**

**CRIME AND THE CITY!**

**Mata dareka ga DOOR wa tataku (Once again the door is being knocked.)**

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city (I think it's my new case Welcome to Windy city.)**

**Kono michi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze (You know, tears will never suit this town.)**

**Yami ni hisomu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou! (Find that KEYWORD hidden in the dark!)**

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume! (I can't furfill my dreams alone!)**

_**Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku to iu umi e to dive! (Look at my infinite Archive! You know time for a memory dive!)**_

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half...&amp; Half (If I'm with you...I know that I will make it, Half...&amp; Half!)**

_**W Boiled Extreme!**_

**W-B-X!**

**Futari no body &amp; soul! (The Two Body &amp; Soul!)**

_**Hoki ni naisa only! Tsumari ainori! (I'll ride with you only! But no other guy!)**_

**Hitotsu ni! (...In one!)**

**W-B-X!**

**Saikou no PAARTONER deau toki! (When I find my perfect partner, my dream's complete!)**

**Kiseki okoru (It's my miracle!)**

_**So we can make it!**_

**W wo sagase! (Just look for the W!)**

**...**

**W-B-X **

**Crime and the city!**

* * *

I was reading a news article of the Rider War, "Happy Birthday, Narumi Soukichi.." I said, I looked at Soukichi's hat, I then placed it onto my head. "_Narumi Soukichi? He sounds weak to me..._" Inner Moka said inside of Moka-chan's Rosary, PJ was stunned, but I was insanely angry. "What did you say about Philip's teacher?!" I yelled angrily, "_He's probably weak.._" Inner Moka said, "WEAK?! WEAK?! NO! HE SAVED MILLIONS OF LIVES! HOW DARE YOU CALL NARUMI SOUKICHI WEAK!" I yelled angrily, I then picked up Soukichi's hat and left. Inner Moka was curious of what I meant, I was angrily walking down the street. "Soukichi...Kamen Rider Skull...I'm sorry...I'm sorry about what she said about you, it probably caused pain to your pride...But I'll kill anyone who insults you, no matter what it takes, no matter who it is.." I said as I walked towards the main hall, where a man in a green jacket, with a white pair of jeans. "Narumi Soukichi...It's his birthday, right? Tell him I wished him a happy birthday.." He said, I wanted to tell him the truth about him being dead, but he walked away before I could. Moka was following from behind, "Narumi Soukichi, huh? Well a weak guy to me..." Another man said, I then growled angrily, I then charged towards the man before he pulled blasted me back with wind. I then placed the W Driver onto my waist, back at the Agency, "Someone's insulting Souki-chan, huh? Well theres someone we can give payback to!" PJ said, "**Henshin!**" He said as he placed the Cyclone memory he had into the buckle, his soul entered the memory and teleported with it, "**Henshin!**" I said as I fully pushed the Cyclone memory in and placed the Joker memory into the left slot and turned it to a V shaping. ***CYCLONE! JOKER!*** I then transformed to W, "Narumi Soukichi...Is the Rider known as Skull, the one who taught Philip how to live.. I won't let you get away with insulting SOUKICHI!" Me and PJ said inside the W suit as we then charged towards the man with Cyclonic power, I then kicked all over him. "**Cyclone Punch!**" Me and PJ announced as we placed the Cyclone memory into the side slot, ***CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then punched into the face of the man as wind was blown into the fist's aura, the man then gained markings on his body, "**CYCLONE!**" He said, he then transformed into a creature like a Dopant, I then got flung back into a car from the Super Dopant's power. "_What?! It didn't work...Kaitosuke! Memory break!_" PJ's soul yelled, I nodded as I got up and placed the Joker memory into the side slot, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then got lifted into the air by a wind, "**Joker Extreme!**" Me and PJ's soul announced, we then kicked into the body of the Super Dopant, as the Super Dopant was sparking up, me and PJ's soul announced, "**Now...Count up your crimes...W is here...**" The Super Dopant then glew bright red instead of exploding, he then absorbed the power that was sent into his damage, "NANI?!" I was surprised of this power, "Let's go with Xtreme then.." I said as the Bird memory flew down onto a line from the 2 memories in the slot that was lifted up to normal motion, ***XTREME!*** I then changed to CycloneJoker Extreme and charged towards the Super Dopant and pulled out the Prism Memory, I then placed it into the side slot, ***PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then closed the Xtreme memory and opened it back up, ***XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** "**W PRISM EXTREME!**" Me and PJ announced as we were lifted into the air by a more powerful wind, we then kicked into the armor of the Super Dopant, it then sparked up and exploded, when the smoke cleared, the man identitied as the Super Dopant then fell to the ground. I then dehenshined with PJ walking behind me, he then did a look up once we got back to the Agency, I then sat down and wiped the dust off of Soukichi's hat. "_I'll ask again...What's so important about this Narumi guy?_" Inner Moka said in her subconsious prison, I then sighed and PJ explained, "Narumi Soukichi, owner of 2 memories, his most famous memory is Skull, the memory he uses to transform into Kamen Rider Skull, but since Kamen Rider Skull contains all of the user's body power, when the user isn't in Rider Form, he becomes more vulnerable to bullets or anything of such sorts, but when the user is a combattic type, he can handle blasts, but not a pure bullet into the body." Moka was interested in this, but me and Raito just thought that was in the book he always reads that's about the Skull memory. I then looked at Soukichi's hat more closely, I then found a note taped to the bottom, "EH?!" I yelled, then PJ checked to make sure it wasn't some kind of trap. "Dear Kaitosuke, I left this note for you for when you become W, I placed it in after Shotaro became Joker, he was already knowing of that there would be another W protecting the city of Fuuto, or Saikou. I hope you and my son have a perfect life ahead of you, PJ, if you are reading too, then I want you to know this, every part of your life is depended on you..Don't give up on your goals no matter what...From Philip." The Note said, "Makes me think of the old days," I said, "PJ, I hope I'll never lose you, partner..." PJ smiled and said, "I hope so too, Baka..." I was cross when he said that, "BAKA?!" He then laughed as he ran off, "OI! COME BACK!" I ran after him, then the guy that we fought earlier came. "**Joker!**" He then glew bright purple, he turned into the Cyclone Dopant, except the green turned to purple, he then grabbed and choke me. "KAITOSUKE! **Henshin!**" PJ said as he held up the Eternal memory he had, ***Eternal! JOKER!*** I then transformed to W Eternal-Joker form and punched the Super Dopant off of me, he then rolled back on the ground. "**Heat...**" He said as he transformed to a Heat version of his Dopant form, he then fire punched me in the chest plate and I was flung back into a car. I then fell onto the ground from the car, I tried to get up, but the Dopant blasted me with flames in the chest plate. I then placed the Eternal Memory into the Eternal Edge, ***ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** The knife like blade called out, I then slashed across the armor of the super dopant. "The Super Dopant is just...Too super.." I said breathing heavily, "**HEN...SHIN!**" A voice I heard in the background, it was Raito, he was in Trial Form as he charged towards the Super Dopant, he then used his Maximum Drive Kick Explosion attack. After it was finished, I immediately changed to CycloneJoker Extreme form, "**PrismBicker!**" I called out, the sword inside the 4 slot shield appeared in my left hand, ***PRISM!*** I then pulled out the sword and pressed the button it had, ***PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then slashed across the armor of the Super Dopant, then Raito finished the job by summoning the explosion. Once I was on my way home, I saw a warrior that was simular to IXA, except the White is gold, covered by grey armor. "Nani?" I said, the warrior then disappeared into a bright light, I just walked away.


	7. Back in time!

**Episode 7 : Kasuno Mirai!/Back in time!**

* * *

**March 15, 2010 **

"Philip! Pass me the ketchup!" Shotaro said, the sign on the outside said, 'Hidari Shotaro on service', then a man in black then came and threw a pin into the wall. "Hidari Shotaro...It's your time to die..." The man in black said, "**Cyclone...**" He said, he then changed into a Super Dopant, "Dopant! Philip! PHILIP! Ah, forget it...**Henshin!**" Shotaro said as he placed on the lost driver and put the Joker Memory into it, ***JOKER!*** He then transformed to Kamen Rider Joker and punched into the Super Dopant and knocked him back, the Super Dopant then blasted a powerful wind at Shotaro, causing his armor to spark up. The Super Dopant walked forward and caught Shotaro when he fell to the ground and dehenshined, his hat fell off of his head, the Super Dopant then took Shotaro out of the building. Akiko then saw Shotaro being taken away by the Super Dopant, "PHILIP-KUN! PHILIP-KUN! PHILIP-KUN! PHILIP-KUN! PHILIP-KUN! PHILIP-KUN! PHILIP-KUN! PHILIP-KUN!" She yelled as she ran down to the Underground room, "Nani ga maru, Aki-chan?!" Philip asked Akiko, she then answered, "SHOTARO GOT TAKEN BY A DOPANT!" Philip's eyes widened, he then ran up to the office and saw the room in ruins, "Shotaro's hat!" He said, he then picked up the black leather hat and placed it onto his head as he ran out of the agency. "PHILIP-KUN!" Akiko yelled as she followed, "OI! CHATTO!" Akiko then rode off on the W Bike with Philip, they rode after the Super Dopant.

* * *

**March 24, 2020**

I was looking at a newspaper article, I then saw a vision of the Super Dopant holding Shotaro. "Nani?" I said to myself, I then walked out to go find out what was happening outside, because I heard a very loud noise. I then saw a Dopant that looked like he had a protective armor, but the armor was white with black gloves and gold boots. "PJ...Ikuze..." I said as I then placed on the W Driver, but it didn't change to belt form, "Nani?" I asked myself, I then charged towards the powerful looking Dopant, it then detransformed to a familiar looking woman. "Nani? Kari-san?" I whispered to my, I then backed up, but the girl walked forward slowly, she then hugged me. I was confused of if she was an enemy or a friend, "Kari-san...That memory...You just had was...was..." I was interrupted by Kurumu, "HEY! DON'T STEAL MY GUY LIKE THAT!" She said as she charged forward and elbowed Kari-san off of me. I then had a hard time of thinking, I had thoughts about W attacking people, I tried shaking it, but the memories just came faster. ***Odan*** I then sensed a powerful aura, it felt like the Gods have fused into one. Then a blast hit the 3 of us, knocking us back, I then saw a man in a golden clothing, "Oden, jab the power you have...Into my soul!" He said as he jabbed the Golden memory he held into his body, he then transformed into an armor like Kamen Rider Oden, except no belt, just the suit, and he had an aura that rose higher then any other I've felt before. Raito and PJ then ran over and then a bright light covered the..._6 _of us, counting since Moka jumped in to try and help. We then started falling through a portal that showed visions of the past years flying back, we then fell into a bright light.

* * *

**December 12, 2012**

I woke up in a large ocean, Moka was soaked and covered in lightning bolts. "Mina, daijobu?" I asked everyone, they all nodded, "That's the good news.." I said, I then walked out of the water, "I thought you were weak in water without armor..." Kurumu said, I then responded, "That's for when your a young Dinogan, adult ones just endure the weaknesses and turn them to strengths.." I then pulled the Frog Pod out of my pocket, and the Fang Memory Machine, "The Xtreme memory can go anywhere, so it's probably following us right now.." I explained, so I just kept walking, I then saw a city, it was night, so we should go somewhere to sleep. I then saw the Hikari studio, Natsumi poked her head out, she then noticed us, "Kaito-kun! PJ-san! Oi!" She yelled, I then went into the studio and the others went in with me. "So, you guys were sent back in time too?" Tsukasa asked, "Looks like you guys stayed in your normal states, it's funny who got effected, though.." Then a Kid version of Natsumi's Grandpa came, "O_O That's what Oji-chan/Old man got turned into?" Me and PJ asked, Tsukasa laughed loudly, the kid then jumped and jabbed his finger into Tsukasa right side of the neck, "Hahahahaha! You..Haha..Need...Haha...To...Hahah...Stop...Haha..Doing that!" Tsukasa then laughed uncontrollably as he said that. Yuusuke (AR) then came with a plate of Coffee, I then sat down and drank it the way people would drink beer in those handled glass cups. I then got up and spinned a strange board, I then drew on it making it a picture of Decade dieing. "O_o The Frick is that a picture of?!" Tsukasa asked, "That Decade better not be me! Cause I'm alive for sure!" I then face palmed, I then replaced the Decade with a random dude, Tsukasa finally understood. I noticed a explosion sound, and the sound of people screaming, we then looked outside to see Imagin everywhere. "PJ...Ikuze..." I said, I then ran outside and fought against some of the Imagin, but they then gained the advantage and blasted me into the Hikari Studio sign. "PJ! **HENSHIN!**" I said as I charged and saved a kid from an Imagin by transforming to W and kicking it back, "Alright then, **Memory break...**" I softly said as I placed the Joker Memory into the side slot, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then jumped into the air and kicked into the Imagin, the Imagin then was stunned from watching me soar up into the air, I then kicked into the Imagin, "**Joker Extreme!**" I said as I kicked into the sand trailing creature, it then glew bright red as it stepped back and sparked up, I then said as it exploded, "**Now...Count up your crimes...**" I then dehenshined and got the kid and his mother to safety, I saw that Raito and Tsukasa took care of the rest, and for some reason Tsukasa was in his own Detective outfit. We then walked into the Hikari studio, it then dissapeared.

* * *

**W-B-X**

**Crime and the City!**

**Mata dareka ga totzusen DOA wo tataku (Once again, my door is being knocked.)**

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City (I know that it's a case, Welcome to Windy City!)**

**Kono michi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze (You know tears aren't suited for this windy town.)**

**Yami ni hisomu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou! (Let's find out the KEYWORD hidden in the dark!)**

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume! (I can furfill my dreams alone!)**

_**Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku to iu ime e to dive (Look into my infinity archive! You know I'll dive into a memory search!)**_

**Kimi to kana kanaerareru Half...&amp; Half (If I'm with you, than I know I'll make it, Half...&amp; Half!)**

_**W BOILED EXTREME!**_

**W-B-X**

**Futari no body &amp; soul (The Two Body &amp; Soul!)**

_**Hoki ni naisa only! Tsumari ainori! (I'll ride with you only! But no other one!)**_

**Hitotsu ni (...In one...)**

**W-B-X**

**Saikou no PAATONAA deau toki (When I have the perfect partner, my dream is complete!)**

**Kiseki okoru (That's my miracle!)**

_**So we can make it!**_

**W wo sagase! (Just look for the W!)**

**WBX**

**Crime and the city!**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! Episode 8 : Kasuro?/Timing?**


	8. Timing? Darkness everything!

**Episode 8 : Kasuro? / Timing?**

I was talking with Raito and Tsukasa, but we then heard a large explosion, "What was that?!" I said as I looked out the window, I then got down, I saw Hasukara, or should I say, Dark Kiva, "What's he doing here?" I asked myself, I then went out and threw a memory like a boomerang into his shoulder pad, "What the hell was that?!" He yelled, I then ran towards and flipped over him as the gaia memory flew towards me, I caught it as I landed, "So, old timer...Wanna dance?" I asked, "No, I'll kill you, whoever you are!" He answered, I dodged every attack he tried to pull, I then placed the Super Best Henshin belt / W Driver onto my waist, "PJ..." I started to say as the Driver turned to belt mode, "Ikuze.." I finished once I pulled out the Joker Memory, ***JOKER!*** It called out, "_Henshin!_" I said, I then placed the Memory into the buckle, the cyclone memory didn't appear, "Huh?! PJ! WOAH!" I said, I then dodged Hasukara's punch, it hit into a truck, it started to smoke up, but it then exploded, causing Hasukara to get blown back. I then smirked under my hat, Inner Moka-chan inside the Rosery wanted to fight, I sighed and yanked off the Rosery from her neck, I then stood up as she transformed to Inner Moka. "So...You should know your place, Crimson.." She said as she charged towards the Crimson armored warrior. I then jumped up and kicked into the chest plate of Hasukara's armor and backflipped off of it, "_Henshin!_" I could hear PJ say from inside the Hikari Studio, ***CYCLONE! JOKER!*** I then changed into W CycloneJoker and kicked back Hasukara, Inner Moka then charged and jump kicked Hasukara in the face, flinging him into a car.

**Insert the Song Cyclone Effect**

I charged towards Hasukara wearing the W Armor, I then wind kicked him twice in the face, "**Cyclone**...Effects your speed to the max!" I said as I kept kicking Hasukara's armor, sparking it and causing pain to Hasukara, Inner Moka-chan then kicked into the body of Hasukara's armor, causing him to feel the Demonic Aura as pain, "**Memory Break!**" Me and PJ called out, we then placed the Joker Memory into the side slot, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then jumped into the air with Moka, Demonic and Windy aura surrounding the both of us, "**JOKER EXTREME!**" Me and PJ yelled as Inner Moka-chan was pumping Demonic Aura into her legs, I then was pushed by the wind with Inner Moka-chan, we hit into the armor that Hasukara wore, causing a huge explosion.

**SONG OVER!**

**W-B-X!**

**CRIME AND THE CITY!**

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA wo tataku (Once again, my door is being knocked..)**

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City (I know that it's a case, WELCOME TO WINDY CITY!)**

**Kono michi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze (You know, Tears aren't in my city!)**

**Yami ni hisomu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou! (Find that KEYWORD hidden in the dark!)**

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume! (I can't complete my...DREAMS ALONE!)**

_**Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku to iu umi e to dive! (Look into my infinite archive! You know for Memory Dive!)**_

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half...&amp; Half! (If I'm with you, I'll go far, Half...&amp; Half!)**

_**W Boiled Extreme**_

**W-B-X**

**Futari no BODY &amp; SOUL! (The Two body &amp; soul!)**

_**Hoka ni naisa only! Tsumari ainori! (I'll ride with you only, and no other one!)**_

**Hitotsu ni! (In one!)**

**W-B-X!**

**Saikou no PAATONA deau toki (When I find my partner, MY DREAM IS COMPLETE!)**

**Kiseki okoru! (It's my miracle!)**

_**So we can make it!)**_

**W wo sagase! (Just search for the W!)**

**W-B-X!**

**Crime and the City!**

* * *

**Episode 8 PART 2 : Dark Everything!**

Once I landed, I saw a man in armor, well, another W, except his eyes were glowing bright purple. I was surprised the most, "_W?_" PJ said inside the armor I wore, "I don't know, but I won't be delayed by an imposter, PJ! Extreme!" I said as I walked forward, back at the Hikari Studio, the Extreme Memory absorbed PJ's body into it, he then flew to me. Bright energy lines flew from my buckle to the air, the Extreme memory used them like poles and slid down them onto the buckle, I then opened it up and the memory glew brightly. ***EXTREME!*** Me and PJ then inside the armor fused into one as the W armor transformed into Extreme form, I standed still as the armor I wore shined brightly in the sun. "**PrismBicker!**" Me and PJ called out as the Armor brightly and the Prism Sword and shield appeared into my right hand, ***JOKER!*** I placed the Joker memory into the blade, then pulled it out of the Shield and charged forward, "**JOKER STRIKE!**" I said as I charged forward, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** the sword called out once I pressed it's button. I then tried to slash the Dark W, but he just transformed to HeatMetal form and jabbed the powerful Metal Shaft into my chest plate. My chest plate started to spark up, but I slashed the Evil Imposter anyway, the armor of this 'Dark W' sparked up, but that didn't mean he was out. He pulled out a memory and placed the memory into the buckle, ***LUNA! METAL!*** He transformed, but he then placed the Metal Memory into the Metal Shaft, ***METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** the Evil version of W then created energy blades out of his swings and sent them towards me, "**METAL ILLUSION!**" He said, but he sounded just like Shotaro and Philip, we were shocked, but our focus went to the attack hitting us. We then were flung back into a car, I then fell to the ground and dehenshined, I was too focused on the Evil W to worry about my pain. I got up and the Evil W walked forward as I grunted, once he was in front of me, he looked towards my face, he then used the Metal Shaft #+ Luna Ability# to hit me back into the Hikari Studio, I slid down slowly. Inner Moka-chan then growled at the Evil W, but a Dark Decade then kicked her back into a car. She then slid down and fell to the ground, I tried to get up, but the Evil W then grabbed and choked me, "Master...I gained another.." The man in the armor said, he then carried me on his back, I passed out from the Dark Energy coming from his armor. PJ tried to chase after, but he just got blown away from the pulse of his aura, I woke up in a strange capsule, I was pulsed in with Dark Aura, I couldn't refuse it. "You...Kaitosuke Yuukimaru..I can take over everything with you by my side." A man that walked in said, I stared at him almost lifelessly as I breathed heavily, "Kaitosuke-chan, my name is Kasuke." He said as he walked towards the capsule I was inside, Kasuke then punched into the controls, too much Dark Energy was pumped into my blood. My eyes glowed purple uncontrollably, I then transformed to Dinogan form, and to human form, "Looks like someone's keeping secrets..." the man said as I caughed uncontrollably, I then fell out of the capsule once he opened it. "Hello, Kaitosuke-chan! Nice to be ya!" Kasuke said, I didn't understand at all, but I didn't feel the same, "Feel different? GOOD!" he said, I then felt stranger and stranger, I then fell to the ground and passed out, an hour later, I woke up back in the Agency. "What? How did I get from a space station to the agency?" I asked, I then saw Kurumu come and hug me, "KAITO-SAN! YOUR OK!" she yelled, Moka-chan and PJ then ran into the room, but they noticed a mark on my neck, it looked like Auno's, well let's not talk about Auno, he never appeared in the AR world I'm in. I then felt weak once it glowed bright purple, scaring Moka-chan and worrying PJ and Kurumu, I felt a presence, I turned around to see Shotaro, but he wasn't his normal self, I knew something was wrong when he kicked me into PJ and Moka-chan. "PJ...Ikuze!" I said as I placed the W Driver onto my waist, but the mark interfered by flowing a pulse of dark energy into me. I then felt the energy be pumped into my memories, once I looked into the pocket, I saw all 4 memories glow purple. "Nevermind that..." I said as I pulled the Joker memory out of the pocket, ***JOKER!*** I then smirked as the Joker memory glew bright purple, I then placed it into the buckle, "**Henshin!**" Me and PJ said, he then placed the Eternal memory into the buckle, ***CYCLONE! JOKER! EXTREME!*** the buckle called out, I then transformed into W Extreme form, I ran towards the evil Shotaro who just transformed to Evil Joker, I punched him in the chest plate, knocking him back into the wall.

**Insert the song Extreme Dream!**

I then stepped back and slashed Evil Joker with the Prism Sword, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** The memory inside the sword announced once I pressed the button on it's handle, I slashed across Joker's chest plate and knocked him back out of the building. I was ready for the finisher, but Evil Joker just attacked, I got hit all over the armor, I was even flung into the wall of the Agency. I charged towards the Evil Joker and slashed across his chest plate multiple times, I then found out, it was really Kasuke, he then changed into a Dopant while saying, "**Paradox**..." He then punched into my chest plate a lot, effected both me and PJ, PJ tried to control the Cyclone arm to punch the Paradox Dopant #Kasuke#, into a car. I then pulled out the Cyclone memory and placed it into the shield, instead of Joker, I placed Eternal in the top right slot, ***CYCLONE! HEAT! LUNA! ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** After the shield called that out, I pulled the sword out of the shield and pressed the button, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then charged towards the Dopant and slashed across his chest plate, causing his Dopant armor to spark up completely. The armor of the Super Paradox Dopant exploded, causing him to turn to Kasuke, I then caught him by the shirt when he fell. I then noticed he grabbed me by the neck, I gained pain from it and Dehenshined.

**Song over**

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Kamen Rider...W X Kiva! TIMELINE CRASH!**

"PJ!"

Kaito (W) yells for PJ, he then places on the W Driver.

"KIVAT!"

Kaito (Kiva) starts his henshin sequence to ALT Kiva.

"**Henshin!**"

Kaito (W) and PJ call out as they start their henshin sequences, and Kaito (Kiva) calls it out once his body transforms to Quicksilver.

-W and ALT Kiva kick clash and create Giant explosion-

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**"

-A huge explosion caused, W standing in Extreme Form and Kiva in Dark Emperor Form.

"This all started...In the time clash.."

"**HEN...SHIN!**"

Raito begins his own Henshin Sequence into Engine.

***READY! TRANSFORMATION!***

Kibaru and Kasaru transform into rider form and charge towards Raito in Engine armor.

Kiva and W battling through a ruined tower, "**MEMORY BREAK!**"

"**WAKE UP!**" Kivat called out, then Kaito (Kiva) stepped and broke the armor off and unleashed the Demonic Wing blades, he then jumped into the air.

***PRISM! EXTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** Kaito (W) and PJ then jumped into the air and announced, "**W PRISM EXTREME!**" He then kicked towards ALT Kiva, ALT Kiva also kicked towards him, causing the huge explosion.

**Coming soon..**


	9. OOO Reborn Part 1

**Episode 8 : OOO Reborn**

Meanwhile at an alleyway, 3 people were being attacked by a Super Dopant with gold armor, green eyes, Fangire fangs, Imagin horns, and a silver armored boot. Then a few sparks hit the ground surrounding the Super Dopant, it was the man in the gold body suit covered with Grey Armor, "Your crimes end here, Dopant!" he said as he charged towards the Super Dopant and punched him in the stomach, he then jumped into the air and slashed across his chest plate. "Memory Change.." He said as he replaced the Memory he had with a Blue one, ***OCEAN!*** the grey armor covering the gold changed to Ocean blue as he changed his Sword to a Blaster and shot into the Body of the Super Dopant. The Super Dopant growled as he scratched across the armor of the Special Armored warrior, but that didn't stop this new rider, but then a coin hit into the face of the Super Dopant. The Coin flung into a hand, it was a man with short black hair, hawaiian red shirt, brown shorts and grey shoes, the Super Dopant laughed, "_What will coins do against my mighty power?!_" The Dopant asked the man with the coins, the man was angered as he placed on a driver with 3 slots that looked like it spelled, 'OOO'. "Don't underestimate me!" He said as he placed the 3 coins into the buckle, as it turned diagnol, he pulled a scanner out of the side of the buckle and scanned the buckle that had the 3 coins, energy circles surrounded each coin, ***TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!*** The belt announced as energy coins surrounded the man, he was now standing in an armor with a helmet that had hawk wings on the side and was completely red, except for the yellow eyes and black back of the helmet, he had yellow gloves that had claws on the wrist down to the elbow, his boots were green and had grasshopper like details. "**Memory Breaker!**" The man in the armor simular to IXA said as he charged forward with his sword, he placed a Gold memory into the buckle, ***CAST OFF! MEMORY BREAKER READY**...**COMPLETE!**" His sword called out as the brown cover on the blade broke off and shined bright gold, the armored man then jumped into the air and attempted to slash the head of the Super Dopant down, but the Super Dopant caught the blade and threw him into a car. "Daijobu?!" The Animal armored man asked, the man in the gold body suit covered with Blue armor nodded, he pulled out the Ocean memory and placed the Gold memory he placed into the sword into the buckle, ***CAST OFF!*** The Blue armor covering the gold broke off, the gold was unleashed and shined brightly with aura, the man then charged forward, ***OCEAN BREAKER!*** his sword called out, he then slashed the Super Dopant back with a blue aura around his blade, a symbol appeared on his back and it held him in place as the Animal armored man then scanned his buckle, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** the belt announced, the Os armored warrior then jumped into the air, it looked like he was flying the way he went up, he then kicked into the Super Dopant and caused a huge explosion, but the Super Dopant didn't fall, he escaped from this massive battle, but no one would get away with troubling the town of Saikou. The IXA armored man then left without getting dehenshined first, then the Os armored warrior dehenshined and walked towards Saikou.

**_You got the Medals 1 2 and 3 _**

**_Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOOs!_**

**Iranai motanai yume mo minai (You don't need 'em, have 'em, or dream of 'em)**

**Free no joutai mo ii kedo! (You're a free man, that's alright, but...)**

**_Koko kara hajimaru What you've been waiting for (What you've been waiting for is about to start!)_**

_**Count the medals 1 2 and 3!**_

**Unmei mo kimi hotonai (Destiny isn't letting you off easily)**

**Kekkyoku wa susumu shika nai (So the fact is, you have to keep pushing it on!)**

_**Michinaru tenkai Give me energy! (Stuff you've never seen before, give me energy!)**_

_**Count the medals 1 2 and 3!**_

**Daijoubu ashita wa itsudatte Blank! (It's alright, there'll aways be tommorrow!)**

**Jibun no kachi wa jibun de kimeru** "**Henshin!**"** mono sa! (You're the one who can decide your worth!)**

_**Os! Os! Os! Os! Come on!**_

**Anything goes, sonno kokoro ga atsuku naru mono! (Anything goes, those kind of feelings are what light up your heart!)**

**Mitasaseru mono mo sagashite (Seeking what you need to be fulfilled!)**

**Life goes on honki dashite tatakau no nara (Life goes on, so if you fight with what you have..)**

**Makeru ki shinai hazu (Then you'll never feel you're gonna lose!)**

I was walking down the street with PJ, until we noticed a giant Dopant spider running away from something, I then noticed OOO. "PJ! Ikuzo!" I yelled as I ran after the 2, PJ then followed after me until we found ourselves fighting against an Agent Kurumu. "**Henshin!**" A new voice said, it was a man wearing a black hoodie, grey jeans, black military shoes, and he had agent glasses, he looked like he was going undercover. He then transformed to the Warrior with the Gold Body suit with grey armor covering it. "Agent Kurumu Kurono! YOU WILL FALL!" He said as he tried using his sword, but the agent shot his wrist with a gun, "AH!" he yelled in pain, I was confused, was Kurumu an enemy or friend? "PJ...Ikuze.." I said as I pulled out the W Driver and placed it onto my waist, "**Henshin!**" I called out as I placed the Joker memory into the buckle, PJ placed in the Eternal memory he had, ***ETERNAL! JOKER!*** PJ's soul went into the armor as I transformed to W EternalJoker form, I then used the Eternal edge and slashed onto the Giant Spider Dopant, OOO then jumped onto the Giant Spider Dopant and slashed it on the back. I then stabbed the Eternal edge into the back of the Giant Spider Dopant, it screamed in pain but I just jumped up and placed the Cyclone memory into the Eternal Edge, ***CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** the blade said as I went down and the aura of the Eternal Edge changed to green, I then slashed across the body of the Giant Dopant and it disappeared instead of exploding. OOO then dehenshined once he landed, I saw a teen in grey shorts, black t-shirt, green wristband, and a red pair of sneakers. "Hi! I'm Hino Jin!" the man introduced, as I dehenshined I smiled and introduced myself, "Yuukimaru..Kaitosuke.." Jin then nodded and saw PJ walk forward, PJ then closed his book, "Hino Jin...I read about you, looks like your the son of Hino Eiji...Correct?" he asked Jin, Jin nodded and smiled brightly, Jin looked like Eiji perfectly, it's like I'm looking at a clone of him. I then noticed the man in the Gold Body suit covered with Grey armor, he then walked into the meeting, "Agent Kasuhara Gin of V4 Society." He introduced, "You mean the society that renamed this town to Saikou?" I asked, he nodded, I then smirked as Jin hand shaked me, I then gave Kasuhara a handshake too. "So...there are more riders then I thought in this town, 4 to be exact.." Kasuhara said, "So, Jin..You just came to visit, correct?" he asked Jin, Jin then said, "Hai.." Kasuhara patted him on the head, "Your doing good kid." Jin smiled brightly, we all then went to the Agency, Kasuhara and Raito had their arms crossed. "So..The next case is an early basis, right?" asked Raito, we all nodded, Kasuhara then put a map on the round table, "This is the plan to get rid of the last **Dopants** in this city, the **Super Dopants**, they don't use **memories**, so our basic **Memory Breaks** won't work..So we need to use a more powerful strength to defeat them." explained PJ, we all nodded, Kasuhara then pointed towards the Foundation X base on the map and explained, "This is where the last Super Dopants are.." We all nodded and Kurumu was angry, finding out about Agent Kurumu made her angry, she then pounded onto the table, "The last Super Dopant we'll have to face...is Utopia..The worst of all, he has the powers of the Foundation X's most powerful memory inside of himself." Kasuhara explained, I crossed my arms thinking of Utopia's abilities, I then went onto my bike and rode off. I then rode forward and went to the Foundation X base, I parked next to the giant building, I walked in and placed on the W Driver, PJ knew where I was, "Minna! Kaitosuke went to the plan...ALONE!" everyone was alarmed, they then went with PJ to the Foundation X base, while they were riding, I transformed to W HeatJoker and battled the Giant Spider Dopant from a while ago. "_Kaitosuke! HeatMetal!_" PJ insisted, I nodded and replaced the Metal Memory, I then transformed to HeatMetal and used the Metal Shaft + Heat Ability against the Super Dopant creature, I then jumped into the air and placed the Heat Memory into the Metal Shaft, ***HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** the Metal Shaft then gained a powerful flame aura. I then stroke the pole into the Spider Creature and knocked it into the air, I then smacked the Giant Spider Creature into the wall and said, "**Heat**...**Shaft!**" I then jabbed the Pole into Spider Super Dopant and the Flaming aura covered the Dopant, burning it's body, it started to spark up brightly, "**Dopant Break!**" me and PJ called out as the Dopant exploded, there was no human, that was just Dopant, I then looked forward as Utopia walked forward, "**Utopia**.." he said as flames shot towards me, PJ took over the Heat arm and grabbed the Metal Shaft, he tried to block the attack, but it hit PJ's side in the arm, we were then blown back into the wall. I dehenshined and my jacket's right sleeve was burnt and had a lot of holes, PJ's soul reenterred his body, he then ran into the building, his arm started fading, but it then reappeared. "Kaitosuke..He struck into my soul..Completely.." I was surprised when PJ said that, I then got up and walked forward, Utopia was ready to finish me off. He grabbed me and threw me into the wall, then repeated 3 times, I fell to the ground, but I was too focused on Utopia to worry about the pain. I then charged forward and kicked Utopia back, the Frogpod then wrapped Utopia with rope on a wall with the Fang Memory Machine, I saw Jin charging forward and placing the OOO driver onto his waist, he stopped in front of me as he placed the 3 coins into the buckle, he then used the Os Scanner to scan the 3 coins inside the buckle, "**Henshin!**" he said as the belt called out, ***Sai! Gorilla! Zou! Sagozou! Sagozou!*** He transformed to OOO Sagozou form and punched the chest plate of Utopia's armor once Utopia broke the rope he was tied up on. "**Incalibur**.." Utopia said, he then had a gold aura as he charged forward, he punched into the chest plate Jin wore under the OOO armor. Jin was then blown back into the wall, he fell to the ground and dehenshined, that punch was too strong for Sagozou, he tried every combo he could out of the Combos, Tatoba, Gatakiriba, Rataratah, and Sagozou. I got up and transformed to W HeatJoker as I ran towards Utopia, I didn't want Jin to become Utopia'd. I then placed the Heat memory into the side slot, ***HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then growled under my breathe as flame aura surrounded my Red gloved fist, "**Heat Rider Punch!**" I called out as I punched into the chest plate of Utopia, Utopia then disappeared, making the disappearance look like an explosion. "He escaped.." I said as I dehenshined, PJ then held his arm, he faded and then reappeared twice, that worried me, I've already lost Kivat, I didn't want PJ to die too. I then helped PJ back to the Agency, I then noticed a picture, it looked like a girl version of Philip. "My sister?!" PJ sounded concerned when he said that, he then gulped. Jin was thinking of what happened to his friend, Hina, she was attacked by a Greed. Situation with losing family is the same kind of concept, me and Jin knew what would happen if we didn't save his sister, PJ would lose her forever.


	10. OOO Reborn Part 2

**OOO Reborn part 2**

PJ was very worried about his sister, me and Jin didn't want him to lose his sister forever, so I got up and walked out of the Agency, but it wasn't peaceful for long when I saw Kasuhara trying to fight Utopia. I transfomed to Kamen Rider Joker and charged towards Utopia, Kasuhara then changed to Cast Off Mode and assisted me to punch Utopia, but he grabbed both of our fists. "**Incalibur**..." said Utopia as his aura rose up, he then threw us into the air, Utopia jumped up after us and jabbed his fist into my stomach and smashed down Kasuhara, we crashed onto the ground. I was on the ground as Utopia stepped on my chest plate, sparks flew out onto his boot, Utopia then transformed to a human, he had a grey jacket, and the Foundation X uniform pants and shoes. I was trying to get up, but the guy was stepping on my chest plate, I then dehenshined from the pain, PJ ran over and yelled, "KAITOSUKE! USE W!" I pulled out the Joker memory, but it was too dangerous, PJ could die. I shook my head, but the man known as Utopia stepped on my chest harder, causing me to scream in pain. PJ then charged forward, but he wasn't in any armor, so his weakspot was showing out, "**Utopia**..." the man said, he then transformed to Super Dopant Utopia and blasted PJ in the right arm, PJ then started to spark and glow green. "PJ!" I was very concerned, he was the only partner I had left, I then got up once Utopia walked towards PJ, I transformed to KR Joker as I ran towards him, I grabbed his shoulder and punched him in the face, but before I could hit, he grabbed my fist. I was punched in the stomach multiple times, Utopia then blasted me in the helmet and I was flung into a car once Utopia let go of my fist. PJ then tried grabbing Utopia, but Utopia then absorbed his Gaia Memory power, PJ was then blown back into a car. Raito ran towards the battled scene and placed the Engine memory into the Accel Driver he had, he then placed it onto his waist and he then growled as he said, "**Hen**...**shin!**" he then changed into KR Engine and slashed Utopia, but it seemed to have no effect, Kasuhara seemed to be unable to shake off the pain given to him, he then fell to the ground and dehenshined, I dehenshined from the car I was on, Raito then slashed on Utopia's body. Utopia grabbed Engine and threw him into a car, Engine then reverted back to Raito and passed out once he fell from the car. Jin was too late when Utopia was about to walk away, ***KUWAGATA! KATAKIRI! BATTA! GATA GATA GATAKIRIBA!*** Jin transformed to OOO Gatakiriba and charged forward, he then punched Utopia in the face, Utopia then got angered, "**Incalibur 2!**" he said as he gained Golden Aura, he then jumped up and kicked into the chest of the Os armor Jin wore, Jin was then flung into the car. PJ then tried to help Jin by blocking Utopia from hitting him, but instead of Jin, PJ got hit, PJ sparked and glowed green even more, and even brighter. Utopia laughed sinisterly as he turned back to human and walked away from the battle scene, PJ passed out. Jin tried to wake up everybody, the only ones to wake up were me and Kasuhara, Raito looked like he needed more medical attention then PJ can offer, an hour later, Raito was being taken to the surgery room.

Right at the Beach, me and PJ were having an Arguement, "WHY DIDN'T YOU USE W?! YOU COULD'VE SAVED THEM ALL IF YOU USED W! RAITO WOULDN'T BE IN THAT POSITION IF YOU USED W!" PJ yelled, I then argued, "I WAS TRYING TO KEEP YOU ALIVE!" PJ then thought about the times he started sparking ang glowing green, and the times he started fading somehow, Jin found a better way to talk with each other instead of argueing, "You guys toss the rock around, and the person who has the rock is the one to talk, I'll be watching you 2.." he said as he walked to a beach chair left behind, me and PJ tossed each other the rock. After that ended, I got a call on the Gaia Phone, "_Hello, Kaito...Is Philip Jr there?_" Utopia was on the phone, PJ then grabbed the phone, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SISTER?!" He yelled into the phone, "_You'll find out soon, enjoy the Utopia...PJ..._" he answered, once he finished memories of the citizens in Saikou we knew getting Utopia'd. "_Do you know where I am? It has a spinning Seagull on top of it you know.._" He riddled, PJ knew who Utopia was after, "Utopia's after Moka-san and Kurumu-chan!" PJ yelled, "WHAT?!" Me and Jin yelled, we then ran towards the agency, we were too late. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" PJ said as he held Moka, I knew it was my fault this happened, if I turned to W, Utopia would be defeated by now. I then ran out of the building, meanwhile back at the Foundation X Lair, PJ's sister was being shocked by the machine she was strapped to. "I'll absorb every piece of Gaia energy you have...TO CREATE THE WORLD'S BIGGEST GAIA IMPACT, THEN...YOU AND THOSE FILTHY SAIKOU CITIZENS WILL DIE!" Utopia yelled, the man who was the Giant Spider Dopant then growled, "You said you would capture her, not kill!" He growled, "**Nexus**..." He said, he then transformed to the Giant Spider Dopant, but Utopia grabbed him and threw him out the window, the Spider Dopant turned back to human form and said his last words, "I...Had to save a being I captured? That sucks.." I made sure he didn't see me before he died, I then ran into the Base, "Utopia! Let PJ's sister go!" I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, DETECTIVE?!" Utopia yelled back in response, "To stop you!" I then charged forward and dodged all of Utopia's attacks.

**Insert the Song W-B-X**

I rolled out of the way from Fire attacks, then I grabbed onto Utopia's arm so he wouldn't be able to blast me, I used his arm to blast the machine, he particularly aimed for me. I then smirked as the FrogPod attacked Utopia as the Machine PJ's sister was strapped to sparked up. The smirk was wiped off my face from her gaia memory power being absorbed into the machine, she was screaming, so I could tell it hurt. "Bat Module! Aim your shoot at the Machine!" I told the Bat Module, it nodded and shot the machine with a blast, a new ability PJ gave it. The machine then sparked up brightly, PJ's sister fell off the machine, I caught her and ran out as the Machine exploded and the building started to callapse, the FrogPod and Bat Machine left too. PJ could sense what I was doing, he smiled as he said, "Kaitosuke!" He then ran off towards where I went, Jin followed, I was found at a beach, PJ's sister, Myuna, was lying on the ground, I wondered why his mom would name her that. "Oi! PJ!" I yelled once I saw PJ, Utopia then walked from the flaming side of the Island, Jin placed the OOO Driver onto his waist and pulled out his coins as the Driver Finished turning to belt mode, "Taka...Tora...Batta.." he said the combo he chose, ***TAKA-TORA-BATTA! TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA!*** He then transformed to OOO and charged towards Utopia. "PJ...Ikuze.." I said as I placed the W Driver onto my waist, we then pulled out our memories as the Xtreme Memory (Bird Mode) flew down towards us, ***CYCLONE! JOKER!*** "No one will ever get away with causing trouble to Saikou...**Henshin!**" Both me and PJ said as we charged forward, a windy aura covered us, ***XTREME!*** once the aura disappeared, we were in CycloneJoker Xtreme mode of W. I then took control of the Left arm and PJ the right, PJ used the Sword to slash against Utopia's body armor. Jin then jumped into the air and kicked into Utopia's face, we both used our swords against the Super Dopants body and thought it was time to finish the job, I placed the Prism Memory into the side slot as Jin scanned his buckle once again, ***PRISM! XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!** /** SCANNING CHARGE!*** we both jumped into the air, "**W PRISM XTREME!**" Me and PJ called out, "**OOO RIDER KICK!**" Jin called out as we both kicked into the armor of Utopia, as Utopia turned to human form and sparked up, me and PJ called out, "**Count up your crimes!**" Utopia then laughed, "Life without sins...Isn't a life...at all.." he said as he faded away, the Utopia power faded with him.

**Replace W-B-X with Cyclone Effect arroustic version**

Jin then dehenshined, the Xtreme memory then powered down, "_Time for me to go, Kaitosuke..._" PJ said, I started to cry inside of the armor, "No..I'll close it.." I said as I grabbed the Xtreme memory, "Are you crying, Kaitosuke?" PJ asked, "Nonsense..." I answered, PJ started to cry too, "I'll miss you, partner.." PJ said, I then nodded and closed the Xtreme memory, PJ cried speachlessly as he faded away into the sky, I dehenshined once his body faded from the W Armor. "PJ...Kumendesai.." I said softly in tears, "I couldn't save you, just like I couldn't save Kivat.." Jin then tried to cheer me up by taking me back to Saikou and taking me back to the Agency. I was sitting in the chair and observing a case a few days later, me and Jin were the only ones who knew about PJ's death. Kurumu was curious of what I was sad about, so she examined the look on my face, I then got up and walked out of the building.

**Song Over**

* * *

**NEW STORY!**

**Kamen Rider OOO : The Next Generation!**

**Hino Jin / Kamen Rider OOO****Hino Jiro / Kamen Rider OOO (Default)**

**Kazumoto Ari / Kamen Rider Lady Birth**

**Somohara Ginto / Kamen Rider Birth**

**Somohara Yuuto / Kamen Rider Proto-Birth**

**Proto-type Zin / Kamen Rider Proto OOO****Proto-Type Zin (Improved) / Kamen Rider Dark OOO**

**Hino Eiji has passed down the OOO power to his son Hino Jin, but the Default OOO power has gone to Hino Jiro, Jin's little brother.**

**Kazumoto Ari has always loved Jin, but she didn't have enough courage to tell him. When Ari gets attacked by a Yummy, she transforms to Lady Birth from the power of the Birth Proto type belt.**

**The Somohara family has always studied the Kamen Riders. But when 2 brothers find the Birth Belts, their lives get changed completely**

**Proto Type Zin and his other "Improved" version always had a common thing, they both had an OOO form of their own.**

* * *

**Enjoy Kamen Rider W : Saikou Lives Final Chapter:**

**Finishu! / Finale!**


	11. FinshuFinale

**Episode 10 : Finishu! / Finale!**

I was walking down the street, looking at the uncompatible W Driver, "PJ...It's been a year since you disappeared." I said, Jin then walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder, "I don't think he's gone.." he said, trying to cheer me up. Meanwhile at the theater, people were enjoying a play, but some Dopants (That me and PJ or Shotaro and Philip defeated before!) appeared, me and Jin could hear the people screaming, so we ran towards the theater and saw the Dopants, "WHAT?!" I was shocked that Dopants would just come back to life, "No...They're completely made of Gaia Memories.." I said as I placed on the Lost Driver I had as Jin placed the OOO Driver onto his waist, "**Henshin!**" We both called out as we finished our henshin sequences, ***JOKER! TAKA-KATAKIRI-CHEETAH!*** OOO then charged forward with his speedy Cheetah ability, as I ran down the steps and jumped onto the stage, "**Rider**...**Punch!**" I said as I placed the Heat memory into the slot the Joker Memory was in when I transformed, ***HEAT ARM!*** the purple on my armor quickly burned to red as I kept fire punched on the body of the Cyclonic Super Dopant, ***METAL ARM!*** the red changed to Silver, I then was holding the Metal Shaft as I stroke on the Cyclonic Super Dopant. Jin was ready with his combo, ***LION! TORA! CHEETAH! RATA RATORATAH RATA RATORATAH!*** he transformed in his Ratoratah form and speed charged forward and used his claws to strike on the Super Dopants that surrounded him, he then jumped up and scratched the last one back, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** he then gained a golden aura and a OOO symbol formed into a pathway for him to run through, he then charged forward, once he went through the OOO symbol, he gained a brighter and larger gold aura and scratched the body of the last Super Dopant he fought, it then exploded with the others. I was still fighting against the Joker and Cyclone Super Dopants, I then jumped into the air, I kicked into the the faces of them as I backflipped, I landed onto my feet and a aura rose from it, ***LUNA ARM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then used the Luna Ability to stretch my hands to grab both Super Dopants, I then threw them into the air, ***ETERNAL ARM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then charged forward as I gained a black cape and the Yellow designs on the black body suit changed to White, I then jumped up and slashed through the Super Dopants, they exploded once the blade stroke through their bodies.

I then left the theater after the show, for some reason continued, ended. I then saw a girl in black clothing, she looked like one of those Foundation X Super Agents to me, the girl walked forward, she then hugged Jin tightly, "Girlfriend..." I whsipered, Jin's face turned completely red, "Ano...Daijoubu?" he asked the girl, the girl looked at his face, "Huh? You don't remember me? I do look different from my usual self, Jin-sama..." she responded, I then face palmed when Jin thought about it. "Ari-san?" He asked, the girl nodded and smiled brightly as she hugged Jin, "You got a girlfriend bro.." I whispered into Jin's ear, Jin gained a red face again, "Nevermind that..Do you have anything to do with the **Kamen Rider Raizo **incident?" I asked Ari, she shook her head, "Damn it! I need to find out who's been causing trouble to this town..." I said, Ari then got off of Jin and looked at me, "D-Detective-sama?" I nodded, I then went to the Agency to investigate the photos of the people in the incident, "Looks like this **Kamen Rider Raizo** isn't a Rider at all!" I announced, getting everyone's attention. Meanwhile, at an alleyway a man was walking down the street, then Raito found him, "**Kamen Rider Raizo**...Darkness has etched the streets of this city because of you!" he said as he placed the Engine memory into the Ride Driver he had and placed it onto his waist, "**Hen...SHIN!**" He said as he revved up the Ride Driver, he then transformed to KR Engine and charged towards the Man, the man then glew bright red, "_Stay back if you know what's good for ya!_" He said as he transformed to a Greed, or what people in this city call '**Kamen Rider Raizo**', Raito charged towards the greed and slashed across his body armor, but it did nothing, the Greed's strange buckle glew bright red. "_GRRRRRAAAAAAH!_" He roared as he charged forward and kept punching on Engine's armor, Engine was flung into a building wall, Raizo then charged forward and jumped into the air, his buckle glowing bright purple, "Nani?!" Raito was shocked from the power Raizo had, he thought Raizo was an actual rider, Raizo then kicked into the armor of Engine and Engine started to spark up, "Su...goii.." Raito whispered as he sparked up more, his armor then exploded and he was flung back into a tree. His buckle was sparking, his Engine memory was broke, "**Memory break**?!" Raito was surprised that he was defeated so easily, if only he used Trial, or Upgrade booster, or even the Shotgun blaster he had. "Damn it! I failed...AH!" Raito said angrily to himself, he held his arm, which was almost broken from that attack.

A few days later, Raito was in the hospital, he had to get his memory and buckle fixed. I was walking back into the Agency, but I noticed a kid following me, "What do you want?" I asked, a few minutes later, the kid had a case, as I thought. "So your sister has gone missing, huh?" I asked, "Don't worry, I'll find her, your coming with me kid!" I said as I grabbed him by the collar and carried him out of the Agency, "OI! NANI?! OI! NANI?!" The boy kept yelling, I then found myself with a teenager with short grey hair, "What do you want, kid?" I asked him, he then changed into a Greed and grabbed my neck, he then threw me when he saw the kid. "So, Wataru..You wanna die?" He asked him, "Wataru? Kurenai Wataru?!" I thought of Kiva so much from what the teenage greed said, I then charged forward and kicked the Greed on the back, "PJ...Ikuze...Narral habit.." I said as I placed on the Lost Driver, I then pulled out the Joker memory, ***JOKER!*** I walked forward, "**Henshin!**" I then placed the Joker memory into the buckle and turned it in diagnol direction, ***JOKER!*** I then transformed to KR Joker and charged forward, I punched the Greed in the stomach many times. "W?" The greed asked, I then smirked inside the helmet and punched the Greed into the wall, more teens/more greeds charged towards me and helped out the Greed I just punched, I then stumbled back as the Greeds stepped back to reveal Raizo charging towards me, "**Kamen Rider Raizo**." I said as I charged towards Raizo, we then had a battled and looks like I was losing, I then backed up and placed the Metal memory into the slot where the Joker memory originally was, ***METAL ARM!*** The purple strokes on the armor changed to silver and the Metal Shaft appeared in my hand, I used it to strike Raito back. Raito then jumped into the air as his buckle glew bright purple, "So that's why they call him **Kamen Rider Raizo**." I figured, Raizo then kicked into my chest plate and knocked me back into the wall, I then fell down, but I then placed the Joker memory into the Metal Shaft, ***JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** I then jumped into the air and kicked into the chest of Raizo's armor, I landed on my feet and dehenshined once Raizo fell to the ground and landed on his back, he even turned to human form. The kid tried to run away but I grabbed him, "I'M NOT STRONG LIKE YOU!" he whined, I shook my head and said, "I'm not that strong, I need my partner to unleash my full strength, you got it?" the kid didn't understand at all.

I turned around and saw that Raizo wasn't out, so he got up and transformed to Greed Form. I then stopped the kid from going forward, Jin then ran into the building, he saw Raizo, "You were right, Raizo wasn't a rider at all." Jin said, he then placed the OOO Driver onto his waist, once it completed belt mode transformation, he pulled out 3 coins and placed them into the buckle, it turned Diagnol by itself, he then scanned the 3 coins inside the slots in the buckle, "**Henshin!**" he said as the belt started to call out, ***TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TA-JA-DORU!*** he was now standing in an armor that had red shoulder pads and red designing to cover it, it looked like it was meant to be a eagle, he then flew into the air and kicked into the buckle that Raizo wore in his Greed Form, Jin was ready to finish it, he pulled out the OOO scanner and scanned the buckle once again, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** Jin gained a red aura shaped like a bird as he jumped/flew into the air, "Ha...SEEYAH!" he belowed as he kicked into Raizo's chest plate, causing him to be blown back into a car. Jin then landed on his feet and growled softly, Raizo was then blown into the air from energy feathers, Jin then gained a sword to appear in his hand, ***TRIPPLE SCANNING CHARGE!*** he then charged forward as the sword, known as Kadjalibur glowed bright red, he then charged forward and slashed across the buckle of Raizo's Greed Belt. Sparks flew out of his buckle, the sparks were then absorbed into the buckle, it glowed brightly and sparked, Raizo then exploded. "**Kamen Rider Raizo**...Gone.." Jin said as he dehenshined, I then gave him a hand shake as the kid smiled.

I was walking out of the building, the Xtreme Memory (Bird Mode) then flew down, it released a load of energy, the energy shifed into PJ. "PJ?!" I was surprised, I then smiled brightly, I then gave PJ a hug, "I missed you too, partner.." He said, we then noticed a Greed walking towards us, it was the teen I fought, a little bit later, his group came. I then placed on the W Driver as Jin placed on the OOO Driver, "**Henshin!**" We both called out as W Boiled Extreme played in the background, ***CYCLONE! JOKER! TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA!*** both me and Jin transformed as we charged towards the group of Greeds, once we started to fight, the screen turned black, Japanese writing on a hat that said, '**The End, see you on the next case.**'

* * *

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!**

**OOO!**

**COMING TO !**

**Kamen Rider OOO : Hino Jin****Kamen Rider OOO:Next Generation!**


	12. Reboot Episode 1

W watched the town from a rooftop, "**Sa...Kajinami kajiro..**" the two souled rider said as he jumped off the top of the building.

**Four Days Earlier...**

Kaitosuke was sitting in his chair thinking about a special case..."Oi...PJ!" He shouted, his partner. Raito 'Philip' Jr., came in, "Nandayo?! ?" Pj growled, Kaitosuke picked up the phone. "Detectives of Saikou, Yuukimaru Kaitosuke speaking.." he listened on the phone, "Moka?!" Kaito responded, "Ah..You and Kurumu are coming to Saikou.." Kaito added, interesting PJ. "Oh, then I'll let you guys in.." Kaito said, putting down the phone and opening the door letting in 24 year old Akashiya Moka and Kurono Kurumu. "Ah...So you guys came.." PJ said happily, Kaito then **remembered,** "Oh, yeah..PJ, I needed you to search in your special Library to find out about the Typhoon Memory.." Pm smirked and nodded, then meditated to go into the Spirit Realm into the Gaia Library, "Ah...Typhoon Memory...Nani?!" PJ looked more into the Typhoon book, "Kaitosuke...Kiribati Matta..." he said once his soul returned. Kaito thought about that one, "We've got to find this Dopant..Fast.." Kaito said. Kaito went on his bike, then rode off on the W Cruiser. A large tornado hit the ground, knocking some Police officers out of their cars. Kaito was sitting down preparing to place on the W Driver, "PJ...Iku~" Kaito was blasted back by a tornado shot. The Typhoon Dopant walked toward him. Kaito was grabbed by the collar and thrown into a wall. Kaito was kicked into the building he was thrown into, but who came out wasn't Kaito, it was W. "So..You like breaking Our city?" W asked while punching and kicking the Typhoon Dopant back. "Well..You can take 5 Minutes to go down.." W said, the Dopant got up from the ground and tried punching the Rider, but failed. W kicked into the Dopant's dtomach, then placed the Joker Memory into the Maximize Slid, "**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" W was lifted into the air, "**JOKER EXTREME!**" W's black and green halves split, then kicked into the beast, knocking it back. But no Memory Break, "Nani?" W was surprised, but rode off on the W bike. Kaito was on the couch talking to a new Client, "My boyfriend was stolen by a man in a red suit." the woman client said, "Do you know the name of the one who kidnapped Shorin?" Kaito asked, Kurui Maya then said, "Kiryama Yuji.." Kaito nodded, "Kiryama Yuji.." he picked up the phone, "PJ...I got a lookup for ya.." Kaito said, "Look up Typhoon in the Identities Chapter, look for Kiryama Yuji.." he added, PJ read the book of Typhoon, he noticed Kiryama Yuji at the very end. "Looks like we've got our Typhoon.." PJ said, then Kaito rode off to the hideout where Yuji took Shojin.

* * *

Kaito clapped at the front door, "Wow...Looks like we've got ourselves a kidnapper.." Kaito said, he then slid under the poison darts thrown at him, then grabbed Yuji's two arms and twisted them, "AHHH!" Yuri screamed in pain, then Kaito threw him back. Yuji pulled out the Typhoon Memory, "Henshin!" he jabbed it into himself and became the Typhoon Dopant. Kaito then pulled out the W Driver, then placed it on his waist. Back at the Agency, a copy of the W Driver appeared on his Waist, Moka came in to see what was happening, PJ pushed the Cyclone Memory button, both Kaito and PJ made their arms into a W-Shaped Cross, "**Henshin!**" the two partners said, then PJ aced the Cyclone Memory into the slot, once it disappeared, he fainted from Soul transfer. Back with Kaito the Cyclone Memory appeared in his Driver he pushed it in before placing in the Joker Memory, then crossed the two into a V Shape, ***CYCLONE! JOKER!*** Kaito became W as the Typhoon Dopant charged towards him, he jumped over the Dopant and punched him in the back. Then flipped backwards while dodging Typhoon Darts, "Oh...We forgot to say one thing!" W said while kicking into the Dopant's stomach, then kicked him back with Gun Finger position, "Sa...Kajinami Kajiro!" W shouted before pulling out the Heat Memory. *HEAT! JOKER!* W's green side turned to red and the scarf dissappeared. W flame punched at the Dopant repeatedly, "Time for the Hissatsu!" W then slid the Joker Memory into the Maximize Slid, *JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!* W's first glowed bright red, "HEAT FIST!" W punched into the Dopant, exploding the Memory inside, the Dopant sparked green, "No...No...NO!" Yuri came of the Dopant once it exploded, W dehenshined once the cops came and rode to the Agency.

* * *

**KR Deadpool : I had to make it up for Kamen Rider W : Saikou Lives..So I made a reboot without KamenRiderDeadpool stealing W from you guys...**

**KR Excalibur : When's my Chapter 2 Comin'?!**

**KR Deadpool : Soon...**

**KR Dekadon : Will I be included in Kamen Rider Excalibur?!**

**KR Deadpool : You'll know soon..**

**In a world that's in danger, the Next Decade must save it...**

**Kamen Rider Neo Decade X Kodou Sentai Kiriyuger!**

**SUPER HERO TIME!**

**Kamen Rider W : Double Trouble!**

**Tensou Sentai Goseiger!**


End file.
